Your Kind
by Kira Elric
Summary: After a Bad Accident the Strike is captured and it's Pilot is put on the brink of Death. Will Kira Come out of this Alive? And was the Strike's downfall battle related or is there something hidden behind it? written in 1st POV FINISHED!
1. Tired Kira's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 1: Tired

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

_Level 1 battle stations! Level 1 Battle stations! Commander La Flaga! Ensign Yamato! Report to the Launch Deck Immediately!!!! **Commander La Flaga! Ensign Yamato!** Report to the Launch Deck** Immediately**!!!! _

_**ENSIGN YAMATO!**_

I heard, echo off of the walls of my small room in the Arch-Angel. Struggling to open my eyes, I soon heard my name again, "ENSIGN YAMATO!" I jumped out of bed in a rush, I was still tired from the last battle, and into my Omni Uniform. I shot out of the door, zipping up my shirt as I ran, and headed straight for the room before the Launch Bay. "Birdy!" I heard echo from behind, along with the quick flapping of mechanical wings, however I kept running. The Door quickly slid open, I darted for my "locker", slipping in to my pilots' suit as fast as I could.

"_ENSIGN YAMATO! ENSIGN YAMATO REPORT TO THE LAUNCH DECK NOW!_

Was echoing in the background as I rushed to the Strike. "Where ya been kid?" Murdock asked me as I floated up to the cockpit, and sat myself down inside. The Cockpit doors closed, sealed inside, there was no way out of this now. I made my way to the launch deck and prepared the Strike, then brought up a com Link.

"Ensign Yamato, requesting the Strike's Launch." Looking into Mirallia's eyes, the words spilled out, it was nothing new by now.

"Oh Hey Kira, where were you? You look tired. You should get some sleep." She giggled, as I Proceeded forward in the strike. "We'll equip the Aile Striker Pack. All Systems green, prepare for launch."

My hands gripped the controls tighter, bracing myself I guess, as they always did before battle. "Kira Yamato, Strike, LAUNCH!" I shouted, as the Strike was thrown forward. As soon as the Strike left the Arch-Angel once again, the sky filled my eyes. Twinkling lights, millions of them, stars, their light filled my eyes. "Kid what took you?!!" I heard Commander La Flaga scream, as I flicked on the Strike's Phase-Shift. I was out for maybe a minute before the Strike's sensors went wild. The screen read four suits, - X-102, X-104,X-103, X-303. It was the La Creze once again. "Great" I muttered dully, and turned to only receive a blast straight to the chest, thanks to none other than the Duel.

I let out a low growl as I violently crashed backwards in my seat. Sensors were sounded again, and soon I felt the front console and my seat dig into my stomach when the Buster hit me from behind. "Damn it!!" I cursed, and spun the Strike around to return fire, only to see the Aegis, Athrun of course, instead of the Buster. (I was starting to think they were using my friendship with Athrun, as a trump card over me.) "Damn it!" I cursed again, fired a few warning shots at my Best Friend. The Sensors still sounded wildly, by this time I was ignoring them, as I tracked the Duel and the Buster. (I had to worry about them the most—So I thought) _"Kira! Come with us!"_ I heard over my com, Athrun was trying the same speech again. "NO! How Many times do I have to tell You I WON'T JOIN ZAFT!!!!?" I screamed back at him hoping for him to stop with that lame speech again. _"Kira! I never said Join ZAFT! I just want you to come with us! I don't want to fight you anymore! Why do we have to fight?! Would you rather we be enemies than friends, Kira?"_ I shook as he spoke, I heard tears in his voice. "Athr---_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_" I let out a loud scream as I was quickly thrown into my front display screen, from the force of the Strike's right arm getting torn off from the Blitz's assault. I was jerked forcefully and harshly, left to right, back and forth as the cockpit shook, hit with rapid fire from the Duel. The next thing I knew there was a small explosion to my right, as my head crashed into and through my front display screen. I heard the glass of my helmet bring to crack as I was thrown backwards into my seat.

My eyes slowly opened, and I saw the numerous small cracks, that made up my supposed protective, helmet's glass. However, there was blood running down the left side of it. A small stream of blood, and a few small splashes of red also lined the once clear substance. I let out a groan, urgh, and looked forward. Unfortunately the front display had been shattered from the blow, I could see nothing. _ "Kira! Kira!!! KIRA!!! Answer me Kira!!!" _Athrun's voice, laced with worry, rung through my ears. My hand shook, as I weakly moved my hand to turn on my com. Just as my hand touched the button, Athrun appeared in the upper right hand corner screen, and I could see the worry in his emerald orbs. I slowly opened my mouth to speak, however only let out a loud screech as a rod came loose in the front and smashed straight through my upper left arm. _ "KIRA!"_ My finger slipped shutting off my only connection to my best friend, and then all I saw was Black………….

To Be continued….


	2. Rescued Athrun's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 2: "Rescued"

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

"Get Out of the way Zala! He's mine!" I heard Yzak's voice rain through my head; as I saw him position the Duel - to do what he's wanted for so long - finish the Strike. _'Kira! NO!' _echoed through out my mind and before my mind realized what I had done, The Aegis was in between the Strike and the Duel. "Yzak Stop!" I shouted, letting out a protective sounding growl. _"What's gotten into you Athrun?!"_ Dearka's voice came to my ears. "Zala, what do you think you're doing?!" Yzak growled, and threatened to shoot through me to get to the Strike. "Cool it Yzak!" I shouted back at him. _ "Stop it the both of you. Athrun bring the Strike aboard the ship. I want the pilot ALIVE. We'll have a talk once aboard, understood Mr. Zala?" _ Commander La Creze's voice came, it was his usual monotone voice, the voice of reason. "Understood." I said, and grabbed a hold of Kira's Machine. _'Kira.'_ I thought once more and headed back to the ship.

When we arrived on board, the crew of the ship -the Mechanics anyway- had some strange looks, seeing a new –badly damaged- machine. By the time the doors of the Aegis had opened, and I had left its cockpit I could clearly hear "We finally got him!" "Calm down Yzak, he's not going anywhere." "Shut Up Dearka! You have no idea how long I've waited to see the face of this pilot. No idea how much I've wanted to **_torture_** him." My eyes went wide at the sound of Yzak's voice as he let that word –torture- fluidly roll off of his tongue. I pushed off of the Aegis and quickly floated over to the Strike. When I had gotten to it, Dearka and an Impatient Yzak were waiting outside. Nicol floated over as he heard Yzak shout, "Come out with your hands up! Now!" …. Nothing. "I said Come out with your hands up!!!" Yzak sounded again, gun in hand, but this time proceeded to rap his fist against the cockpit door. ….Nothing again. "This is your last Warning!! Come out or I'll….." "Yzak shut up!" I cut him off, and shoved him out of my way, getting in front of the Strike. I put my ear against the cockpit door, and listened. (I was expecting to hear Kira whimpering or crying. Something. Anything, other than the heavy breathing I did hear.) "Kira…open the door" I whispered, hoping that the other's wouldn't hear me speak the "Enemy's name". But still….there was no reply.

The strike remained motionless for a few more minutes, before that dreadful though sat in. _'What if Kira's too badly hurt to reply? No! Please don't let that be it!!'_ When that sat in, I instantly shoved Dearka out of the way, getting to the side panel on the side of Strike's cockpit. I smashed in a few numbers and sure enough the cockpit doors slowly creaked open, relieving a sight I had dreaded seeing. "Whoa…." Was Yzak's only word as the others were struck speechless at the young pilot's condition. "KIRA!" I shouted without thinking as tears came to my eyes. The entire panel of glass, which made up his helmet, was shattered and covered in Blood. A rod, -good sized at that- had impaled his upper left arm. His white gloves were stained, by the streams of blood running over them. This head hung limp to his right side –it almost looked like his neck was busted- and there were numerous cuts up and down his arms and legs. I heard Yzak let out a snicker, but I was too worried to care. "OH MY GOD! KIRA!" I screamed tears freely streaming from my eyes, as I threw myself into the cockpit. "ZALA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yzak sounded, when he saw me clench my hands around the rod, resting in Kira's left arm. "Kira I'm sorry." I said before I pulled with all my might, removing the metal from his flesh. The force sent me back outside the cockpit, and I was luckily caught by Yzak and Dearka, as a blood curdling screech escaped Kira's lungs. Without thinking, I dove back in the cockpit throwing the rod to the side. Hands shaking, I quickly began to unfasten the belts holding Kira in place. "Oh God! Oh God! Kira be alright! You're gunna be alright Kira! You're gunna be alright!!" I squeaked out between sobs, as his limp body fell forward, no longer trapped. I wrapped my arms around him and my tears led to sobbing as I held him. "Zala….." Yzak sounded confused behind me. However I just gathered Kira up in my arms, and left the cockpit. "Oh My god! He's in Bad shape." Nicol sounded at the sight of Kira. I nodded, and jumped down to the ground floor, then proceeded to lay Kira's body down. My hands instantly went to his helmet. "Athrun what are you doing?!!" Dearka shouted, confused, as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "Shut up! Just shut up!" I demanded and pulled off Kira's helmet, unveiling the cuts in his face. There was blood running from his lip and nose, and a large gash in his forehead. "He's so Young, some Natural" Yzak came again, but went quiet as the injured's eyes soon changed to small violet slits. Tears falling, I slid my hand under Kira's head and held him close. "Athr—" He weakly started before I held a finger to his lips. "Shhhh little one. It's ok Kira. You're gunna be ok… I'm gunna take care of you…" I sobbed bringing him into my arms.

I paced out of the room quickly, followed by Nicol, all the way to the paramedics. "He's in need of medical attention NOW!" I shouted at the doctors as I lied Kira down on the bed. "But…he's a...he's an earth…" "I don't care what he is! He's in need of attention NOW!" I screamed back at the quivering doctor, and they just nodded and went to remove Kira's pilot suit. "Send for me when he wakes up. NO ONE but me and Commander La Creze has authorization to see him. Understand?!" "Ye—yes Sir." With that Nicol and I left, and headed to get our Uniforms. Once that was taken care of, not soon after did I hear Yzak from behind me. "Hey Zala! Why is it the doctors, won't let Anyone in that room? Is it because of that Pilot? Is it because of…..Kira, wasn't it, wasn't that what you screamed at him?" He finished with a smug look, as if demanding an answer. "I have to go see Commander Creze!" I barked at him, avoiding the question, storming away from him….

To Be Continued…


	3. New Truth Yzak's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 3: New Truth

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

"_I have to go see Commander Creze!" _ The sound of Zala's voice has he snapped at me moments ago was still quite vivid in my mind. I scowled at him as he stormed off – he was obviously hiding something- and glanced over to Dearka to see him glaring as well. "Calm down guys, I'm sure Athrun has his reasons." Nicol tried to assure us, but When Dearka let out a disgruntled moan, and since I had rolled my eyes, I knew neither one of us were willing to expect that. "Yeah Sure, whatever." I said waving my hand dismissively at Nicol as I walked away from them. _'I'm going to find out guess what Zala is hiding_..._I'm sure it's got something to do with that pilot.'_ I thought heading back to the infirmary-I was bound to get past those doctors. "Hey Yzak!" I heard my best friend call from behind me, as I stopped to greet him. "Where ya headed?" He inquired. "To the Infirmary." I smirked when confusion lined his features. "I'm bound to figure out just what it is that our DEAR ZALA is hiding." I laughed slightly after finishing the sentence. "I see, and you think that pilot has something to do with it, Am I right?" He smirked, and I nodded with a smile. "Well since you've found me out, let's go." I then motioned from him to follow.

We got to the Infirmary in actually not that much time at all. I put in my identification code and to my surprise the door opened. ( I had previously gone there in a vain attempt to see the pilot of the Strike face to face without Zala there having a heart attack for some unknown reason but the door didn't respond to my code.) "Mr. Joule, Mr. Elsmen, what brings you two here today? Feeling alright?" Our doctors always seemed to enjoy their jobs- patching people up and all. "We're fine, thanks. Where's that pilot, Zala brought in earlier." The doctor smiled, then let out a slight laugh. "Oh you boys worried about him too? Young Athrun seemed quite worried about him, did he send you?" I looked down and tried to find the words to answer that. "Um. Yeah. Athrun wanted us to find out how he was doing? Can we see him?" Dearka blurted out, covering our hides. Yet again the doc laughed, and then led us to the boy. "Wow he's young." Dearka mumbled under his breath as we both took in the sight of the brunette pilot. "He's in Bad shape, Yzak." "I know." However the boy lay there, quiet, perfectly still as the doctors focused their attention to the wound in his left arm. It was still draining massive amounts of blood, even thought the wound was tightly bandaged. Then everyone paused, when yet again the boy's eyes turned to tiny slits, almost void of color. "A—Ath—Athrun?" he coughed out, as he moved his head to look at me. "At—Athrun?" he choked again. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, he seemed to know Athrun, however I didn't know how.

"Could one of you boys, go get Mr. Zala? He asked to be told when he woke up." One of the doctors inquired. Dearka shrugged, and I smiled. "Sure." I said as we both walked out of the room. Dearka stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at me, as I pressed on. "Yzak, you want me to get him. I know how you and Athrun don't set we—" He offered, however I only paused before saying "Nah, thanks Dearka you should go find Nicol. I'll tell Zala. You think he's still "talking" with Commander Le Creze?" "It wouldn't hurt to try." With that I smiled at him, still confused, and headed to the Commander's quarters.

I was about 10 feet from the Commander's Quarters when I heard something I normally would never hear. –Yelling-- 'What? Yelling? Zala must be in deep to get the Commander to yell.' So instead of interrupting, I put my back to the wall of the Commander's Quarters and stood silent. _ "What took you so long?! I told you we would talk as soon as you got on board! I did NOT give authorization for you to play hero!" _

"_Commander! He was on the brink of death! You said you wanted him alive!" _

"_I said that to keep Yzak from shooting you too! He's an enemy Athrun when are you going to see that?" _

"_Excuse my brashness Commander, But He's My Best Friend!!!" _

I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard those words. "_He's my best Friend!"_ 'What? Athrun had been fighting his best Friend all this time. What would I do if Dearka fired on me? Would _I _fight back?"

"_I don't care HOW close to you he is! He's an enemy, and will be charged on Military law!"_

"_Kira isn't even a Soldier! He's a Civilian being manipulated by the Naturals!!" _

"_Athrun, He's still an enemy! You told me you'd shoot him down! What's stopping you?!!! It's your emotions! They have no place on the battlefield!" _

"_And Kira and I have no place in your FUCKING WAR!!!"_

That was the last word of the argument spoken, when I heard the door slide open and Athrun stepped outside in a fuss. I tried to remain still; it was NOT a good time to screw with Athrun. He turned quickly and glared at me. "Yzak…" He growled "What do you want…"

To Be Continued….


	4. Worse than I thought Athrun's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 4: Worse than I thought…….

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I glared into his normally Cold blue eyes, and he paused a moment so I snapped again. "What do you want?!" He looked away, let out a sigh, and then looked at me. "Your…er…The pilot woke up. The Doctors sent me to find you. They said you wanted to know." He spoke in an unusually sympathetic tone. He smiled softly, and patted me on the shoulder as he left. "Yzak…" I mumbled, and headed to the Infirmary. I sighed, as the door slid open. My eyes tracked the floor as I made my way into it's deeper area- I felt bad for what I said- _"Kira and I have no place in your FUCKING WAR!" - _ I should have never raised my voice to the Commander. "Ah. Athrun." One of the doctors spoke. "How is he?" I said looking up. "He's calm now…much better than earlier…" "Earlier…Is he still awake?" "No he's been asleep for about a half an hour. All thought the first thing he said when he woke was "Athrun." Do you know him." My face went into another sad smile, as I walked to the bed where Kira lie. He lay asleep, silent. He looked rather calm, for all the pain he was in. He also though –and I guess this more striking- looked so young, so Innocent, as he lay there his shaggy brown locks askew, scattered in eyes. The blanket covered him up to his waist, as he slept –bare-chested. His Pilot suit lay in a waded mess on the opposite bed's once white sheets. I sighed and pulled a chair next to his bedside.

His Breathing was heavy, and wounds great. There were so many more small cuts lining his upper half than I had thought. My eyes ended up following one of the various IV's stuck in Kira's arm, the wires led my eyes to a metal plate filled with medical knives and tweezers, there were shards of plastic, covered in blood resting on the tray. "What's all that?" I asked. "Oh, that." The female doctor said looking away from me. She pulled a chair next to mine, and got a look in her eyes, as if she had to tell her child their dog has died. "Well, we think you should go have a look at his cockpit. We can't be sure until you do. But quite a few of the cuts on his body, had shards of plastic and metal buried deep in them. We only took out about a quarter of the shards, until he started to regain conscious and began to moan in pain. I know you probably don't want to hear this kid, But we don't know if he'll make it." My eyes dropped to the floor at her words. _ 'What do I do if Kira dies? It's my fault isn't it?' _ "The bad thing is, is not the gashes up and down his body, but that left arm of his. We just got it to stop bleeding in a stream about 7 minutes ago. He's lost a lot of blood." "I see." I knew the wound in Kira's arm was bad, but I didn't even stop to think if it could be fatal or not. My eyes traced up the bed side and to his face again. He looked so calm, so innocent. '_Kira how could I let this happen to you? Why didn't you just listen to me?' _

I sat there for probably 16 or 17 minutes before the door slid open and Dearka came rushing through. "Athrun!! Athrun!!" He screamed, worry/ fear in his voice. "Dearka what is it?" I said standing up. "It's Nicol! He sent me for you….You gotta see this…it took us forever to get past the Mechanics, but come on!" As the words spilled out he grabbed me by my hand and drug me out the door. "Take good care of him!" I spat at the doctors, as I was pulled from the room. "Dearka where are we going?!! What's up?"

We soon stood in the Launch Bay, and he was pulling me towards Kira's machine. "What are you doing Dearka?!!" I demanded an answer again, but got no reply. "Nicol! Nicol! I got him! He's here!!" He just shouted out into the distance….and pulled me up to the cockpit of X-105 Strike, my Best Friend's Machine and ticket to demise. "Athrun look….." Nicol said and pulled me into the Cockpit of the Strike.

To Be Continued……


	5. Machines Nicol's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 5: Machines

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I sat in the cockpit of the Enemy Machine as Athrun looked around eyes wide. "It's….It's totaled." He spat, seeing the poor condition of our enemy machine's interior. "So what is it?"

I locked eyes with him for a moment and then looked to my right. "Look at the console, Athrun. The right side is totally destroyed…" He climbed in further to see better, and ran his finger along the sharp edges of the metal. "It looks almost like it exploded...doesn't is?" Athrun only paused a moment at the comment before he looked at me. "It probably did. The doctors said most of his cuts had metal or plastic buried deep within them." I knew as those words slipped out of Athrun's mouth my golden-brown eyes grew wide. "Oh my god!" I shouted as I placed my left hand over my mouth. I sat there for a moment, soaking it all in as Athrun poked around in the cockpit, Dearka standing just outside. I could hear Athrun grumbling as he laid down on his back to see under the console, hoping to find something new I guess.

Then he sat up quickly and looked at me. "Alright, what else did you find out? I mean other than the fact that there's blood covering everything, and the right side Console exploded." At this time I got up from the pilot's seat, and stepped behind it. "Set down." I said to Athrun and then Focused my attention to Dearka. "Would you move please? I need to close the cockpit doors to show him this." Dearka just smiled slightly and jumped off. "Have at it." He said as I reached for the buttons to close the doors. As they came down, and the front panel slide up yet again, Athrun gasped. "What the hell?!" He spat seeing that the blood covered screen, was shattered. "He seemed to be taking more of a beating than we assumed." I noted, as Athrun leaned forward running his hand through the blood, it following a crack in the glass. "It looks like he got smashed into it." "Yeah It shattered on impact I'd assume." I added after Athrun's pervious comment, he seemed to only be becoming more enraged, but I think he was just as confused as the rest of us.

I slipped my hand over the buttons again, opening the doors. Dearka was waiting outside. "So what was it Athrun?" Athrun looked at me and smiled, but there was an unmistakable air about him, a deep sadness was resting in his heart. "You coming, Nicol? I can't be here anymore. I need something to eat." I smiled at his offer, but instead, replaced myself in the pilot's seat. "No thanks, Athrun. There's something bugging me about all this. Maybe I'll come down later." He smiled at my respond, with those teary eyes again. "Alright." Was all he said before he left with Dearka.

I knew there was something wrong, but I couldn't pin what. The strike may have been an enemy machine but ours' were as well right? I mean they were all part of the "X-Series." When Yzak's cockpit exploded it was caused by a direct blow to the cockpit it's self. It didn't seem like the Strike's should have done it too. _'We never got in any blows to the cockpit right? What else_ _was there?'_ I sat there for a moment and tried to remember when Athrun pulled him from the cockpit, but mostly screaming was what came to mind. But then it hit me. Athrun had came falling out with a rod, a bloody rod. I assume it was the cause of the hole in that pilot's left arm. _'But where did that rod come from?'_ My eyes scanned the small area, searching for where it could have come from, my eyes trailed upward. _'Maybe it was one of the handle supports from the ceiling…No it was too large to be one of those, and straight. What was it?'_ As my eyes trailed the ceiling I noticed that seemingly everything was intact –for the most past anyway. "Ow!" I shouted aloud as my hand slid over the metal of the right console instinctively cutting one of my fingers. I then placed my finger in my mouth and began to suck the blood from my wound, much like a child would do. (Wait…I AM a child.) I let out a sigh, removing my finger from my mouth and left the cockpit. There was something missing, something wrong with this. _'But what? The pilot of the strike was sloppy, and off center. We took him down far too easily. Why did that console explode? And that rod….'_ I grumbled as I floated away from the machine, I knew something was wrong, but figured it was better to not give myself a headache worrying about it. I'd check it out later, something was wrong.

I was walking to the Infirmary, still sucking on my finger, trying to stop the bleeding. When I got there I went to door I stopped—hearing voices. It was Commander Le Creze, and Yzak? They were talking about that pilot, so instead of entering I froze, threw myself against the wall and listened…..

To Be Continued...


	6. Prisoner Kira's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 6: Prisoner

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

It was a bright sunny day, I could feel the warmth of the sun's rays against my pale skin. My fingers clicked furiously on the keyboard of my laptop, as I rushed to finish a paper for my professor. _'Gotta get this done…or the prof's gunna ring my neck.'_ Was all that was on my mind, so to the point I could barely hear the calls of my friends. Letting out a sigh as I keyed in the last few words, I clicked save, -the all important button created by GOD- and slide my laptop's screen down, shutting off the power. "Where are you?! The Professor's lookin' for you?!" I hear a deep voice call off from the distance. I walked out on to the sidewalk and smiled as I was approached by a young brunette girl, clad in an orange dress, and a fiery Brunette male, clad in a white shirt and jeans. "What have you been up to?! Get that paper done?" The girl demanded and I smiled. "Yes, I just finished when you and Tolle showed up." She grinned. "See Miri, I told ya Kira would get it done!" Tolle bragged, only to have Mirallia punch him a good one, right to the shoulder. I snickered at her actions, and we began to walk to class.

We walked for maybe a few blocks when the ground started to shake and we heard gunfire. "Miri! Tolle! Run for it!" I screamed at them, as the source became visible. However they disobeyed my order, so I barked it again and again till after the fifth time they ran. I ran after them panicked, worried, scared. _'What was going to happen to us?_' I kept running however, as the fire, the rain of bullets and screams became louder behind me. I didn't want to fight, I hate to fight. "What are you running from Kira?" I heard a voice echo from behind, and I spun around on my heel to see it's owner, only to be met by harsh emerald eyes, and a bullet to my shoulder. I fell to the ground, grasping my shoulder. "I say again, what are you running from? This is war, face it." The voice said over, and I looked into the same emerald eyes. I knew those eye, those were the same eyes that once were filled with joy when I showed the sight of my first perfect test. They were the same eyes that were filled with worry, when I fell off of my bike head first. But now, those eyes, they were cold, and harsh. They were stern and aloof. They weren't the same eyes. "At-hrun?" I chocked out, captivated by those eyes. "You never answered my question! What are you running from?!!" He growled at me, I know looking down the barrel of the gun clenched in his hand. "Ath-run! It's me…It's me Athrun! It's me Kira! Don't you remember me?" I pleaded tears lining my wide violet eyes. "We're enemies….enemies…I was never friends with a traitor like you." As each word spilled out I could feel my heart crack and a piece fall away. "Athrun!" I said once more, and watched his eyes grow colder. "Don't speak to me as if you know me, Traitor. We're enemies." Then he pulled the trigger.

I couldn't tell you were I was, after I heard the shot go off. I was in a dark place, everything was black, I was unable to see a thing. "Kira!!!" I heard a familiar voice say, in the distance. "Kira where are you?!! Where are you, answer me Kira?!!" the owner of the voice came running from the shadows a small boy with short, Navy hair, tenderness in his large emerald eyes. "Athrun! Athrun I'm here!" I screamed reaching out for him. However he kept walking looking in everything direction. "Kira! Kira!" He called cupping his hands around his mouth. _'Athrun Can't you hear me? I'm right here....right here in front of you'_ I fell to my knees, and wrapped my arms around myself, hanging my head so my bangs could cover my eyes. Then it echoed over head.

"What are you running from Kira?!!!"

"Kira?! Where are you?!!"

"What are you running from?!"

"Kira!!! KIRA!!!"

"This is war…I was never friends with a traitor like you…"

"Where are you Kira?!!"

"What are you running from, Kira? My enemy what are you running from?!!"

It kept going on like that, a cruel joke, laughter over my head. I felt the tears fall, as he kept saying it over and over.

"Traitor! You left me!"

"Kira!!"

"TRAITOR, TRAITOR!!"

"Ath—run. I didn't want to….really! Honest. I'm still here…I'm still me. I'm still me, you see that Athrun I'm still the same me, the same little ol' me." I said slightly laughing through tears. "I'm still me…the same little ol' me." I sob/laughed again, clenching my arms tighter. I threw my head backwards, sobbing fiercely and screamed at the dark abyss of a sky.

"ATHRUN I'M STILL ME!!! I'M STILL ME!!!"

I let out a groan and slowly let a small slash of light caress, my eyes as I started to make out voices.

"_He is in bad shape, but that gave Zala no right to play hero."_

"_I know, but still…is it true?"_

"_Is What true?"_

"_Is he….Athrun's best friend?"_

"_Oh, yes. But that doesn't matter anymore, he's ours now. He's a P.O.W"_

"_Prisoner of War?" _

"_That's right Mr. Joule he's our Prisoner."_

I lied there for a moment taking all the words in, and letting them register. I thought for a moment, and then fully closed my eyes again. _'So that's what I am Now…A prisoner?'_

To be Continued…


	7. Flipside Tolle's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 7: Flipside

By: Jen "the Stampede" Motou

I stood in my room, pacing back and forth my arms crossed over my chest, then hanging to my side, the across my chest again—No matter what I did I couldn't seem to get comfortable. It had been about two days since Kira went M.I.A. and the Captain Ramus neglected to do anything about it – granted Commander La Flaga went after him, he searched for Kira for hours, but it was to no avail. Mirallia sat on the bed, arms around her chest, as she stared up at me. "You really should calm down. Kira will come back…he will." She tried to reassure me. "Thanks Miri, but no matter what I do, I can't stop worrying." I smiled back at her, as she stood and took my hand. "Stop Pacing." Was all that was said and I was pulled from the room.

As we were walking down the hall, Sai pasted us, coming the other way. He had –well I suppose we all did- a mournful tone to his eyes. "Hey Guys." Was all he said and kept on his way. "Where are we going Miri?!" I demanded an answer, only to get a glare and silence. We soon arrived in the dinning commends, and she forced me to set down next to Kuzie. "Hey.." He squeaked out in a depressed tone – but I could hardly blame him. "Hey.." I said back my tone matching –as not if sounding like I was lost further in the pit of despair—his own voice. "You two, are awful! Kira's coming back! He is! He Is!!" Mirallia screamed at us through teary eyes.

I sighed as she placed food down on the table in front of me, and then sat herself down beside me. She was trying so hard…not to show it. I knew she was worried too. "It's ok Miri. We're all worried about him. I know you miss him, but he might not come back…He's MIA. He could be…he could be de—" "DON'T YOU EVEN SAY IT TOLLE KOENING! DON'T YOU EVEN SAY IT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the tears streaming freely now. "Mirallia…"Kuzie trailed as I pulled her into my arms. "Miri, shhhhhh. It's ok. It's ok. I know you're scared, I am too. Really, I am too Miri…see?" I soothed as she looked into my blue eyes, seeing tear falling from them as well. "Oh Tolle.." she cooed, and wrapped her arms around my waist, sobbing; her face buried in my chest. I rubbed my hand along her back, trying to sooth her – Hiding all this, seemed to be harder than we all had assumed—as she cried.

After a few minutes I let go, and sat her down. Kneeling in front of her, I looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm going to go talk to the Captain. We will get Kira Back...We will." With a look of determination in my eyes I stood up and went to leave to room. "Tolle, I'm coming…" Miri said as she dried her tears, and clutched are arm around mine. "We'll get Kira back together." We left the dining commends, with Kuzie not too far behind us, when we soon saw Sai not too far ahead of us. "Sai!" I shouted, and he stopped turning around. "Oh, Tolle, Miri, Kuzie? Your breaks up?" He asked seeing we where we were headed. "No, not exactly…we were…" I started before Sai cut in. "I was going to ask Captain Ramus, about why we haven't done anything about Kira…" I smiled sadly, as I looked him in the eyes. "We were going too, as well." He smiled back at us and we all walked onto the bridge. "Captain Ramus..."I started as I approached her. "Yes what is it?" she said turning from her command. "Why haven't we done anything about Kira?!" I demanded. Her eyes dropped for a moment and then narrowed as she looked at us. Letting out a sigh, she said "Kids, I know you guys care about him a lot, but we can't go running after him. You can't expect me to jeopardize my entire crew's lives over one Child." "CHILD?!" I shouted in pure rage. "Kira is My best Friend! You're just going to let ZAFT do with him as they please?!!" Yet again she hung her head and sighed. "Now cadet, I would give anything to be able to save him but it's out of my hands. I'm sorry." I new I wouldn't be able to control myself as I stormed out of the room, followed by the others. "Just a kid….Kira…please be alright…" I thought as Mirallia cried on my shoulder.

To Be Continued....


	8. Medication Dearka's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 8: "Medication"

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I sighed setting next Athrun, as he somehow managed to eat. I mean he was so worried before. I still can't shake the look in his eyes as he saw the cockpit doors open, reveling a wounded Strike pilot. That's an image I don't think I'll ever be able to forget. I don't see how he does it. One moment he's all panicked and then next he's depressed. The next thing I know he's confused as hell—right along with the rest of us—and then he's suddenly happy, and has an insatiable appetite. Something is definitely wrong. "Athrun…." I started, looking over to him, as he blinked innocently stuffing another forkful of food into his mouth. I couldn't help but snicker at the look on his face. I couldn't remember the last time, I saw Athrun's eyes go that wide. "Whdt ihs it?" he mumble/chewed trying to respond. I snickered again. "Nice Athrun, nice. You're a rich boy with no manners. Nice." He blinked a few times at the comment, shrugged then went back to eating. I watched him and seeing him, swallow I opened my mouth to speak, grabbing his hand, making sure that didn't happen again. "Athrun…"I said again, starring straight into his now large emerald eyes. "Athrun, you ok?" I asked, and he blinked again. "Am I ok? Of course I am, Dearka." He said, quickly pulling his hand out of mine and went back to eating. I just rolled my eyes, and sighed. I sat there for a few more moments, '_Zala is not acting normal.'_ With that though I got up and waved to Athrun. "Bye." I said walking away from him. "I'm going to go find Yzak."

I was walking down the hallway, thinking –a lot was on my mind, but could you blame me? I had no idea where Yzak was, the last time I saw him had been after we saw that pilot. (Boy was he young too.) So I scanned my thoughts, and tried to think like my best friend. All that came to mind was _'Damn you Strike!' _and_ 'Cursed Zala! That man is a Monster I tell you! Dearka he's a monster!!!' _I let out a slight snicker at my thoughts, and then with them in mind I decided to see if he was in our quarters, -probably punching the wall again –taking out frustration. So I headed to our quarters, and strangely heard no cursing or racket when I closed in. When I got to the door, it slid open reveling nothing, but clothes scattered on half the floor, and the other half neat and tidy. "He's not here." I mumbled looking around. "Where is he?" I said aloud, picking Yzak's clothes up as I walked out of the room. –Just because he's my best friend doesn't mean I'm obligated to live in a pig sty. – I sighed, and hung my head for a moment. "Maybe he…." I started, and then decided to check the infirmary.

I was walking down the hallway to the infirmary, and I heard yelling. So I slowed my pace, and then stopped when I heard footsteps, running. They seemed to be running away, so I didn't pay it much mind. As I got closer, I kept pausing, wondering whether I should enter or not. My hand went to punch in my I.D. code, but froze as I could clearly hear the words now.

"_This is ridiculous! You're Joking!"_

"_I'm not Joking Mr. Joule, this is war." _

"_I don't care! Think of what you'll do to Zala!"_

"_Athrun…Athrun is nothing but a rebellious boy, just asking to be court-martialed."_

"_WHAT?! So You're willing to sacrifice his…"_

"_Would you pipe down haft the ship can hear you." _

"_Good! Maybe they'll find out how much of a CREEP you are!" _

Before I knew it the door slid open and an enraged Yzak, collided straight into me. "Watch where you're go--- Dearka?" He looked into my eyes and blinked. "What are you doing here?" He said, the anger in his voice slowly melting away. "I was looking for you, dork." I smiled at him, "Is wanting to spend time with my Best friend a crime now?" I grinned, but it soon faded as I watched his eyes trail away to the floor. –Something seemed to hit him hard.—"Could I just be alone for a while please? Thanks for looking for me Dearka." He said in a rather "un-Yzak" soft tone. "Um…alright." I said, before he looked at me, with a sad smile, and then pulled me into a rather un-expected hug. Releasing me quickly, He started towards our quarters, then paused looking back. "You should really go see him, Dearka. Go see him, -The Pilot of the Strike." With those last words, he disappeared down the hall. _'What the Heck' _I thought entering the room. The doctors seemed to be in a hurry and I couldn't tell why. Standing amongst them was the Commander. _'Was that who Yzak was yelling at?' _"Hurry! Hurry!" One of the doctors shouted racing over to the bed where the pilot lie. "He woke up! He' awake!" Another shouted. Then I heard it, a scream so horrid it sent chills up my spine- and it was coming from the boy. I didn't get any closer, as I watched the doctors, try to restrain the boy, as he struggled, and fought them. He was screaming in agony, sheer horrid pain. "We need more people over here!" A female doctor screamed, as more help ran over. The Commander seemed to be the only calm one of the bunch, as he picked a syringe up off a metal tray next to the boy, and filled it with a clear liquid. "Hold him still." He commanded, as he grabbed a hold of the boy's right arm, and grinned maliciously. "Don't worry my boy…." He started, slowly sliding the needle into the boy's arm. "…. This will take care of _Both _our problems."

To Be Continued….


	9. What if Yzak's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 9: What if…

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I let out a growl, as my fist crashed into the wall of my quarters, for the –at least- thirty-fifth time. "Does NO ONE THINK anymore?!! Fucking Hell, that bastard!" The words rolled off my tongue, the rage had set in along ago. "It's probably because he has no friends. That's why he doesn't understand…." I mumbled under my breath, and proceeded to my bed. Lying down, I starred at the ceiling, and let the thoughts flow through my mind. "Dearka…. Would you ever...shoot me? Could I ever fire at you?" At this time I raised my hand to my eyes, "Could I ever use these hands to hurt you?" I stayed like that a moment, but sat up quickly, when I heard. "What's got you so worked up? You want to talk, Yzak?" I looked over the door, only to the tanned-Blonde, I call my best friend. "Dearka?" I said in a questioned tone, as he grinned, replying. "The one and Only." Then he entered the room and sat down next to me.

"So what's up?" He said, in more of a concerned/demanding tone. My eyes shifted away. How could I tell him that, that pilot—the same person I've wanted to kill for so long—was in fact Athrun Zala, Our head Pilot's, best friend? "What's up, Yzak, and don't you pull that 'it's Zala' crap!" He growled at me growing impatient. –I could tell by the tone of his voice, friend's can tell that kind of stuff- I looked him in the eyes and smiled, "Nothing." I said, looking away again.

"Oh don't you feed me that crap Yzak Joule! You're smiling. You DON'T smile. " he growled at me, resting his hands on my shoulders as if to shake me. I smirked at his comment, after looking him in the eyes. "I don't smile, do I? Guess you caught me. You win." I grinned at him, and he smiled, seemly relieved. I moved away from him a bit, and sat leaning against the wall. Letting out a sigh, I opened my mouth to speak. "It's a lot of things, Dearka. Things have been weird ever since we captured the Strike." "You're tellin' me. You, Athrun, and Nicol have all been weird. Nicol has turned into Sherlock Homes, Athrun is on an emotional roller coaster and you're just acting…..very "Un-Yzak-Like"." He retorted, causing a laugh to escape my lungs. "What's so funny? I'm serious!" He seemed rather flustered, as he screamed. "Well, well…so Nicol knows too. I guess everyone will find out sooner or later…Poor Athrun, I hope none of this falls back on him." I said, slightly worried, but yet slightly smug. Dearka just cocked a blonde eyebrow at me before yelling again. "KNOWS WHAT?! What does Nicol Know?!!"

"Dearka, would you ever shoot me?" His eyes went wide, at the out-of-the-blue question. "Of course not! Where did that come from?" I snickered, closing my eyes. "But what If I fired on you? Would you fight back?" He glared at me, as I slipped out the next question. "Yzak I would rather die than fire at my best friend. Where is this coming from?" He growled the words, while his violet eyes still glared. "No one could do that Yzak, No One." He finished. "Zala can." I came back quickly causing his eyes to go wide. "What are you talking about?" Confusion laced his voice. "Zala can. No…No…Zala does….wait no….Zala did." "Yzak stop talking in riddles, just spit it out already!" he growled, the confusion growing, I let my eyes drop as I looked away.

"What I'm saying Dearka…all this time Athrun has been…fighting his best friend." I heard a gasp escape Dearka's throat, as I said those words 'fighting his best friend.' "What are you talking about?! How do you…" "Know? I overheard part of Athrun's "talk" with Commander Le Creze. That's when I heard Athrun scream out. _"But he's my Best friend!"_ Dearka….his best friend IS that pilot. The Pilot of the X-105 Strike." As I finished, I looked into his eyes. I could easily see that he didn't believe a word I was saying. But that was alright he would believe in good time. He'll need time to think about it, the same as I did. "I need to think. See ya Yzak." He said looking away, pulling me into a hug before leaving the room. I paused a moment, looking at the floor. _'He hugged me. Well at least PART of him believes.'_ I then pulled myself from my bed and went to the door. It was getting late, I figured that no one would be around the pilot. Maybe he would be awake. Maybe I could talk to him. With those drives in mind I left, and headed down to the infirmary.

As I had expected, no one was there when I stepped into the room, well except for a doctor who had fallen asleep at her desk. I walked over to the bed where the pilot lie, but stopped haft-way and smiled at what I saw. There was a chair pulled next to the bedside, and in the chair sat Athrun Zala –who had fallen asleep on one arm- his other hand rested on top the pilot's—who was also in a deep slumber. Instead of talking to the pilot like I had hoped, I found a spare blanket on one of the other beds, and draped over Athrun's shoulders. "Sweet dreams, Athrun, protect him." I whispered as I left the room….

To be Continued…


	10. Worried Athrun's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 10: Worried

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I was standing in the Launch deck starring up at the Strike—it was extremely damaged. The mechanics were working like mad to fix the right arm, which Nicol's Machine had taken off. I assume ZAFT was bound to make the Strike their machine. I sighed before leaving the room, and heading back to the infirmary. –I don't know what it was, I guess the fact that Kira was there (and hurt) drew me back. I struggled to keep myself away.—When I entered the room, panic and pressure laced the air. There was a cloud of tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"_Get those things online! We're not losing him!"_

"_Pulse is dropping, heartbeat decreasing!"_

"_1, 2, 3 CLEAR!"_

"_It's not working doctor!"_

"_The hell it's not! We're not losing him!"_

"_This boy is valuable to ZAFT!"_

"_1,2,3 CLEAR! CLEAR!" _

As the words flooded my mind, I was instantly consumed with worry. "Kira!" I shouted, running over to the scene. I felt my heart shatter, as I watched that line, that little green line signifying life go from many mountains—to little hills— To the flat plains… "KIRA NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I lunged forward throwing myself on top of his chest, tears flowing like small streams from my emerald eyes. "NO! NO! You can't be gone! You can't! Kira No! Come back Kira! You're not allowed to go!" I spoke between sobs. I looked down at him…I wasn't disbelieving…it was true...he wasn't gone. I felt a hand rest of my shoulder, "He's gone…we did all we could." A female voice came, as She stood me up. "You're Lying!" I shouted, glaring into her eyes. "He's not! He's not!" I sounded again through the tears. "I'm sorry." Was all she said, and looked away.

I closed my eyes for a moment, only to open them to nothing. Everything was gone, all there was, was darkness as far as the eye could see. "What's going on?" I said looking around, taking a shaky step forward. _'What IS all this?_' I walked through the darkness for a while until, I saw a small lit area up ahead. I approached it, and when I got there, it was NOT something I wanted to see.

It was a small gray stone, engraved. The Engraving read:

_Our Beloved son _

_Kira Yamato_

_55 C.E. -71 C.E._

_And Cherished Friend_

Tears streamed, as I read those words. It was Kira's grave, on which my feet now lie. "Oh Kira." I sobbed, dropping to my knees before the stone. "I'm so sorry." I spoke again. "Sorry for what? What's the big deal?" I heard a voice sound. My eyes trailed up, and setting upon the top of the stone, was a small brunette boy, with large Violet eyes gleaming of innocent. "What's all the fuss about?" He came again. I stared at him for a moment, tears still falling, before screaming. "KIRA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I jumped up and went to hug the boy, but instead fell straight through –as if nothing was there. "Oh no Athrun, I am DEAD, good and DEAD, but it's all good." He laughed as he spoke. It was almost sickening to listen to. He grinned at me, and then started laughing. "Oh yeah I'm dead alright. Died on that ZAFT ship of yours. I'm so DEAD!" He was so cheerful as he said it; I couldn't hold the tears back. "K-K-K-Kira…." I stuttered starring into his eyes. "Why? Why are you so...? Happy?" I managed to squeak out, and he just smiled. "Happy? Oh .." He grinned bringing himself into that fanatical laughter again. "I guess I am kind of happy. Can you blame me though?" He chirped gleefully, looking down at me. "Kira…you're dead…" "I know! Isn't it great?! It's not like anyone cared anyway." He was laughing again. "Kira--- I did." He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? You did? Then why didn't you protect me? You let me Die Athrun Zala. You were there when I died. It's your fault I'm dead." He stated accusingly. "No, Kira…..I" I was at a lost for words, as I stared into the eye's of my best friend's Poltergeist. "You what?! YOU WHAT?! Was it not your team that brought me aboard?! Was it Not Your team who DESTROYED MY HOME?! You did NOTHING ATHRUN ZALA! IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M DEAD!" He took in a breath, before looking at me again, my eyes falling away from him. "But no matter, that's just one less lousy, no good, pathetic, coordinator you'll have to worry about. I was a Traitor to my people anyways right? Is that why you killed me?" I looked up at him quickly to answer, however he only faded before my eyes.

"KIRA! NO! I'M SORRY! KIRA"

"_ATHRUN! ATHRUN!"_

My eyes slid open and I felt heat against my left hand. "Athrun!" I heard again, and my eyes traced a path to wide violet ones, filled with fear. "Kira!?" I shouted staring at him. "YOU"RE ALIVE!" I shouted happily, only to have him raise a confused eyebrow. "Yeah…why wouldn't I be? You were moaning in your sleep are you ok?" I paused before I answered… "Yeah Kira I'm fine." My eyes fell to the bed sheets, as I felt his hand clench mine tighter. _'What was all that?'_

To be Continued…


	11. Words Kira's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 11: Words

By: Jen"The Stampede" Motou

I lied there for a while, holding Athrun's hand, tightly in my own. I had woke to him, asleep at my side. – I assumed he was watching me for the night- Then he started to moan, and shouted my name a few times –talking in his sleep again—so that's why I proceeded to wake him. "Are you sure you're alright?" "Fine." I couldn't get anything more out of him. I looked away for a moment, before looking back. "You're sure…." "Positive! Drop it!" My eyes then again drifted along the bed sheets away from Athrun. However he turned and placed his hand under my chin bringing eyes to look at him. "Kira…" he spoke, gazing into my eyes. "This is the longest you've been awake since you got here. Are you feeling any better?" I blinked my eyes, a few times at the question, and then smiled. "Yeah...a little bit." I smiled at him, again –my health had gotten better, or so I thought—I looked to the side for a moment and closed my eyes again. "Urgh..." I let out a moan, my head was starting to hurt, and my eyes didn't feel quite right. I suddenly felt dizzy, and slightly tired.

"Kira…Kira, Oh don't you pull this crap with me you baby." I opened my eyes, only for them to get assaulted by the now seemingly, brighter lights. _'Did I hear you right Athrun?'_ "Excuse me?" "Huh Kira, You're such a baby, always have been always will." I tried to laugh at him, but something told me, it just wasn't right. He smiled at me, and confusion could have been seen as the current tint in his emerald eyes, as he helped me lie down again. He smiled, and ran his hand through my hair. I smiled back at him, as he sat back down. As I closed my eyes I heard Athrun mumble something, he sounded kind of fuzzy. I ignored it, however. I opened my eyes, and looked around the room. I saw the IV in my arm and the wrap around my left arm. _'So THAT'S why I can't feel my left arm.'_ I gazed straight into my Azure-Haired best friend's eyes, and spoke. "Where am I? What happened?" His eyes saddened at the question, and he smiled sympathetically. "You're aboard the Versailles. You were badly injured, Kira….So –" "—I'm your prisoner now?" I cut in sharply, and I watched him cringe at the word, "prisoner". "No, No. No Kira. You're not our prisoner, ZAFT can't hold Civilians prisoner…" he shot back quickly, trying to comfort me I guess. (I guess I forgot to mention to Athrun, that little tid-bit. That whole me enlisting thing. ) "A—Athrun…I'm. I'm Not… a civilian anymore….." I choked out, meekly, realizing that as I told him it probably _wasn't the **best** time_. His eyes shrank, and filled with that surprised, and yet at the same time irate look, that – a parent would give to their child after finding out about a speeding ticket they got last week and forgot to tell them.

After a few moments, his eyes just narrowed, and then went back to the "same-old-Athrun" eyes, expect now they were very cold. He looked as if he was "disappointed in" or "ashamed of "me. "Kira, how long?" he said in a very dry but sharp voice. "About seven weeks." I answered quickly, my eyes wide with a fear I had come to know too well. –The fear of disappointing someone dear to you. The Fear you'll let them down—He turned away from me, as he rose from his seat, and took a few steps like he was going to leave, but stopped. He head hung, looking to the ground, while his hands hung in tight fists at his sides. Back to me, he spoke. "Kira, I have things to do. Get some rest." It came out in a very sharp, sounding more of an order, as he paced out of the room. I heard him growl as the door slid closed.

"Urgh" I heard a moan, come from one of the desks in the room. "Is someone there?" I mumbled under my breath, looking around the room quickly. I soon saw a female doctor, rise from her place and look my way. My eyes went wide as I realized she was gazing into mine. She walked toward me, and I knew I was screwed –No where to go, nothing to do, helpless. _'STUPID Athrun, Why'd he have to leave me?!! I felt so much more comfortable with him around.' _ She smiled, taking the seat, in which my best friend once sat. "Why Hello there. You're awake." She seemed rather calm as she spoke, rather friendly. However, I still gulped as she starred at me—smiling or not, she was an enemy. "So you're the Strike's pilot huh?" I nodded meekly, as she continued. "Mind telling me your name? It's nice to know a little about the person you're working with." I looked deep into her eyes, and all I saw was blue gazing pleasantly back at me. Her smile grew wider, sympathy in her eyes. "It's OK. We don't bite. Just because I'm a Coordinator, doesn't mean I'm evil." I guess she was trying to comfort me. I spoke up quietly, "I know…I'm Kira." Her eyes smiled at me, as did she. "See that wasn't so hard, was it Kira. Are you in any pain?" I shook my head in a negative reply. "Well then I need to check that left arm of yours." With that she rose from her seat, and walked to the other side of the bed. As she rested her hands on the bandages, I felt a pain shoot throughout my body. I drew in a deep, hissing breath, as I clenched both my eyes shut and teeth together. "I know it hurts, but it'll only be a second." I heard her grumble, as the cloth left my arm.

I soon felt a cold liquid against my arm, and it stung. I hissed louder, clenching my teeth more. "Almost done." I then felt the cloth again, and yet again hissed through my teeth as she tied it tight. I opened my eyes and she smiled at me, patting me on the head. "Looking good kid. It's come a long way in a week." "A week?" I asked, looking at her. "That's right Mr. Kira. You've been here a week." She paused a moment, turned away and then turned back. "So do you know the Pilot who brought you in here? Athrun Zala?"

To Be Continued…


	12. Decisions Athrun's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 12: Decisions

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I could barely feel the pain, as my white boot, collided with my bed frame. "DAMN IT!" I screamed out, in my frustration. I then "lied" –more of fell- on my bed. "URGH!" I screamed out again. I had no idea what to do now. My world was officially Up-side-down. I then paused, took in a deep breath and proceeded to have a glaring contest with the ceiling. It had been so hard, holding myself together in front of him. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to ring his little toothpick-width, bandaged neck. I could have solved ZAFT's problems and killed then and there. I knew he was naïve, but come on! I had no idea he could get worse! I growled under my breath again, and then began to pace the perimeter of our –Nicol and I – room. I had no idea what I was going to do with him, but at this point it looked like there would be pain, yes P-A-I-N in his future. I stopped for a moment and stood in the middle of the room. "KIRA YAMATO, YOU BAKA!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs, and went back to pacing.

To tell you the truth I was more frightened than pissed –But I **_WAS_** pissed. You see, Kira, now an official member of the Earth Forces, could be tried by Military Law –Which doesn't apply to **_civilians_** – And since he's not only the pilot of the GAT X-105 Strike Gundam, his also being a coordinator is what's really gunna get him into **_trouble_**. They could do so much to him, for all the "crimes" he's committed. _'They can take away my best friend. If they even try I'm going straight to Dad.' _

I sat down, and looked to the floor. _'Damn it Kira. They can take you away now, you baka! Damn! You Fucking moron!' _ I cursed mentally, as I turned away from the doorway, hearing it slide open. "So how is he?" A deep voice came from that direction, I said nothing. "How is _he _Zala?" The voice said over again, and I turned to see the sliver-haired teen, we addressed by the name of Yzak Joule. "Who?" I said, trying to sound oblivious. He glared at me, as he entered my quarters (uninvited). "Don't play dumb Athrun. That Pilot, how is he? Doing better?" Yzak actually sounded like he cared –which is something I wouldn't expect from a person who's spent almost their entire Military career trying to kill the Strike Pilot. "I don't know. Haven't been to the infirmary." I said lying down with my hands behind my head. "Bullshit Zala. You were at his side, last night." I sat up and glared at him. "How would you know?" I snapped back, and he grinned. "Gee wonder how that blanket **_I_** put on your shoulders got there. Wait, I did it." I blinked a few times totally confused. Why would Yzak have gone to the infirmary? To kill Kira in his sleep maybe?

He grinned at me again, then sat down beside me. "Zala, I'm **_not trying_** to be a Bastard _for once_. I just want to know how he is, your friend. I would be at Dearka's side if I was in your place." Yzak said in a rather coy tone. It sounded like he knew something, but didn't know how to tell me. Or like he **_wasn't trying_** to offend me –which was a first. "He's not my friend, Yzak. I don't even know him." He said with a flat tone, which brought him into laughter, which just died down to a glare. "Stop hiding it Zala, I know it hurts you. I **_know_**." He ordered in a sharp tone, while I raised a worried eyebrow at him, scared that he may actually **_know. _** I swallowed hard and looked straight into his eyes. "Know what?" He started laughing again and patted me on the back. "You never give up do you? Alright fine. I'll tell you. I **_heard_** part of your "talk" with the Commander." My eyes went wide, as he spoke those words. _'Oh crap! I'm dead, does he really know?'_ His glare faded into smooth, caring Blue eyes. Yzak was showing concern. "So he's your Best Friend, Huh? Well would it kill you to introduce him?" he grinned at me, like it wasn't that big of a deal. He smiled at me like we were in school, and Kira was just a new kid, he didn't know. "Y-Yzak…. I should have t---" I started trying to think of ways to dig myself out of the quickly growing hole I could see myself falling into. "Athrun, what you should have done, is not fired shots, and stopped us from firing shots. He's your friend after all, right?" I felt a mix of emotions when he said that, part of me was glad because I had someone to talk to about it, another part was scared that this would get Kira hurt worse, and the Last part was frightened that I would get caught as well. "Yzak, you're not----" "Going crazy, and yelling and screaming at you? Calling you a 'stupid bastard' for not telling us? Of course not, the Great Yzak Joule is capable of showing sympathy. Need a Hug, cry baby?" He grinned after cutting in. I starred at him for a long moment before hugging him, and no I didn't start crying. (I can fight the tears unlike Kira.) "Thanks Yzak." I said looking away. He sat for a moment and didn't say anything. "Why so glum?" He spoke breaking the silence. "Kira….I ...He…enlisted…." "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

To Be Continued…..


	13. Names Nicol's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 13: Names

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I stood with my arms crossed resting on the railing bar, as I starred into the eyes of the enemy machine; I was now capable of understanding just what it truly was- what it represent. I had stumbled upon the "truth" when I had gone to get more information, but was caught off guard by one of my compatriots and commander. I have had a lot of time to contemplate my next move my next words to say to my "roommate." However, things have just been –sticky- I couldn't say the words if I wanted to---wait, I did want to—More of I couldn't even utter them if there was a gun pointed to me, and it was life or death. The words ---they rolled off my tongue, but never made off of my lips which currently served as a sort of "flypaper."

So there I stood, starring up at the Strike, lost in it's mechanical eyes. _"So he's your friend…your best friend." _ I wanted to say it so badly, but couldn't. It wasn't that I was mad, well maybe I was. I mean I wanted to know how they became friends, When, how long has he fought him, but mostly I wanted….to know if Athrun felt closer to _him_ than _me_. Maybe I felt replaced, or shoved aside. Every since that pilot was brought aboard, everyone had begun acting strange. Athrun spent most of his time in the infirmary, or down on the launch deck helping the Maintenance workers with the Strike. Yzak seemed to be depressed and wouldn't talk to anyone. Dearka however seemed the same. I closed my eyes letting out a sigh; I headed to the Cafeteria, hoping to get this off my mind.

I sat down at an empty table when I got there, and took a drink. _'You're best friend? Why didn't you say anything……" _ I sighed again, closing my eyes. "Hey Nicol!" I heard a low voice call my name, and I turned to see Dearka walking my way. "I –I need---Can I talk to you?" He stuttered –which is not something Dearka normally did. "Sure…." I said a little unsure of what was to come as the blonde took a seat. He just stared at me for a moment before he blurted out. "God I can't take this anymore! Damn you Yzak! Nicol Do you know?!!!!!" "Know What?" I said raising a brow. His eyes glared at me, but then switched to more of a worried childish gaze. "A—About…..Athrun…." He mumbled looking away from me. "Oh…You know too I take it, about Athrun and that Pilot." His eyes shot back at me, a sign of relief in them . "Yeah…Yzak told me…" "Oh? Yzak Knows then too…" He nodded, signifying yes. "I see." I mumbled my eyes dropping to the table. Letting out a sigh I looked up at him. "So has anyone gone to Athrun to confirm if it's true or not?" Dearka's eyes fogged over with the most confused look I've ever seen. "Um…not that…I know of….Have you?" I snickered, and stood up. "No, so let's?" He had an unsure look upon his face, as he too, rose and we headed out of the room to go check the truth behind the rumor. As we neared my quarters, I stopped. "He's probably in the infirmary." Dearka hit himself in the forehead. "Duh! Of course he is!" he said as he changed direction.

We entered the infirmary to find only one nurse in the room. "Is he…" I started to ask but stopped when I heard, "Athrun is that you?" The voice sounded scared and weak; Young and frightened. "No, I don't know where Athrun is." I smiled as I walked up to the boy, trying my best to not intimidate him. I looked back to see the same grim look on Dearka. "Dearka…." I mumbled elbowing him, and he soon "Smiled" too. I sat down in the chair next to his bed, picking up the blanket as I sat down. I looked into his deep violet eyes, and strangely saw no trace of what you would consider a "soldier." It was more a "teenager-scared and caught in a place he didn't want to be." I smiled again, and started "My Name is Nicol Amarfi. Who are you?" His eyes slid away from mine at the question. "I seem to be asked that a lot lately. Does it really matter?" He said in a rather grim tone. I frowned at him, "I just asked your name." I said flatly and he looked back at me. "And you ZAFTs are just going to kill me anyways. Why bother learning a dead man's name?" I frowned again, this kid was extremely grim. As I went to speak, Dearka piped up. "Look Kid. I'm Dearka Elsmen. All we want is your name. And who said anything about killing you? We'd have to go through Zala anyways, and nobody wants to do _that!"_ The brunette rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm your prisoner right? Isn't that reason enough?" I could tell Dearka was getting frustrated, as he glared at him "Alright fine. If you won't tell your name, and you want to play hardball, we'll play hardball. You tell me you name kid, or I'll go find Zala and beat it out of him. I know I can get your name out of that Blue-Haired wimp, you call your best friend." Dearka finished rather smug, and as he finished I watched the pilot's eyes go wide. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said quickly looking away. I sighed, and Dearka let out a snort. "Ha! Like Hell! Come on, save Athrun some bruises, it's a name." I could tell this was going no where when he failed to look at us once more. "Please, Just your name. No one else knows but us, and to tell you the truth…I wouldn't be able to fight one of my friends." I stopped and heard him grunt and mumble something. Dearka smirked wider and crossed his arms. "Nope I don't have a clue what it's like to fight one of my friends. Good hearing kid, watch what ya say." With the young violet-eyed boy rolled over to look at us once more, glaring. "I if tell you my name will you go away?" Dearka laughed and I smiled. "I'm Tired leave me alone." I rested my hand on top of his gentled and looked into his eyes. "How about this. Now only will we leave, we'll go find Athrun for you, Ok?" His eyes had a slight sign of relief in them when I said that. "K---Kir---Kira Ya—Yamato" he choked out. "Well then Kira, we'd best go find Athrun…" I said rising to leave. As I opened the door I heard him speak. "I think I pissed him off….Athrun, he's mad at me…." My eyes widened at the statement. "Oh really?"

To be Continued….


	14. Not You Mirallia's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 14: Not You….

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I was setting in the cafeteria, my food glaring back at me. Now matter what I did, my stomach growled at the thought of eating. I starred blanking, fading into my thoughts. Letting out a tired sigh, I continued to gaze at the table. "You ok?" I heard come from my left, snapping me out of my daze. "Huh?" I said a little more aware of my surroundings. "I'm fine." I answered quickly, slouching back to my pervious position. "You sure Miri? You haven't eaten in a while." I smiled, looking into Sia's orange tinted eyes. "I'm just not hungry…" I smiled, and my eyes dropped again. "Mirallia…." Tolle's voice was soft as he spoke. He wrapped an arm around me and lifted me from my seat. "Come on…" He said, walking me out of the room.

I sighed again, as we walked through the Arch-Angel's corridor maze. I followed the floor as we walked, feeling Tolle's eyes gaze at me. _'How can he act so calm? Kira is his best friend, is he not?'_ It was a thought that kept bugging me. My eyes were locked on the floor, so I couldn't tell where he was leading me, probably to my post on the CIC, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore, we would all go eventually—This is war after all. My eyes shot up when we stopped and I heard Tolle speak. "Oh …..Hi Fllay." He hesitated as he spoke, he's always seemed uncomfortable around Fllay. She smiled a coy grin as she looked at me. "Mirallia what's the matter?" She spoke as if, nothing was wrong, as if things were in their place. I stood dumbfounded at her words, I mean what could I say to that?

I heard a low growl admit itself from Tolle's throat. "What do you think? Kira?! Hello ring any bells?!!! He's been gone for over a month!" He was on the verge of striking her when she grinned. Wanting to avoid confrontation, I drug Tolle by his arm away from Fllay. "Heartless Bitch." He mumbled under his breath as we widened the gap between ourselves and the young Allster. "Tolle…." I started looking into his eyes. He was breathing heavy and his eyes were filled with flames. "Tolle…Nothing! How can you even stand being friends with that Bitch?! Mirallia, she doesn't even **_fucking care_** that Kira is gone! He could be **_DEAD_** for all we know!" Without giving me a chance to explain, or even utter another word he stormed off.

I stood there for a moment, nothing to say, not knowing what to do. I just sighed , my eyes falling to the floor and I trudged in the directions of my quarters, when the alarm sounded. _"Level 2 battle stations! Level 2 battle stations! All personal to their posts! I repeat all personal to their posts! Commander La Flaga stand by in the Launch deck!"_ My head looked up at the sound of the sirens, and Lieutenant Badgarule's voice. "A battle?" I said aloud running in the direction of the CIC. "We're in a battle now?"

I was out of breath as I sat down next to Sai, putting on my headset. As soon as I sat down a screen popped up, it was Mr. Murdock. "Hey Miss, where's the Commander? Haven't you paged him?" I raised an eyebrow at the question, _'Didn't he hear the message?'_ I could see the workers in a panic in the background. They were rusting back and forth, but there was oddly no Moblius to be seen. "Mr. Murdock! He Commander he's gone!!!!" I could hear a worker scream in the background. "What?!!" He screamed turning from the screen. "Miss Haww, what's the status? Where's the Commander?" Lieutenant Badgarule questioned me. "He—He left…."

"WHAT?!!! HE'S SUPPOSED TO STAND BY?!!" Her voice echoed off of the walls, causing the whole crew to jump. Commander Ramuis turned and looked at me. "What was that?" "He left…" She had a glare to her eyes, it was towards me, but yet not directed at me. She turned back to the space ahead and then said in a questioning tone "Where is Cadet Koening?!! Mirallia, where is Tolle?!!" Commander Ramuis was demaning an answer and I couldn't think of a thing to say. Then it hit me…Both the Commander and Tolle were gone. "Oh on…" i said and started to cry.

"Mirallia!! Mirallia!" I felt two hands clench my arms, and I opened my eyes to Sai, worried gaze in his eyes. "Oh Sai! You scared me, what is it?" He looked deep into my eyes, his voice faded into all seriousness. "We can't find Tolle…."

To be Continued….


	15. Consonance Murrue's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 15: Consonance

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I had been setting here for quite some time now, wondering where The Commander and Cadet Koening had gone. They wouldn't have gone searching for Kira would they? I mean the kid, as dear to all of us as he is, has been gone for a little over a month now. The enemy forces should have killed him by now. Now, I know it's a grim thing to say, but if I had captured say, the Aegis, I wouldn't have kept the pilot alive for over a month! This **_is war_**. Besides even if Kira is alive, he's a coordinator. So being with ZAFT is better for him, right? In truth, I was praying the commander returned with even a battered Kira. I hoped to see that boy again, I prayed to. A coordinator or not, Kira was one of us.

"Is there any sign of well….anything?" "No ma'am." With that said I sighed, and rose from my seat. "Lieutenant Badgarule you're in charge for now, I need some rest." "Yes Captain." I left the room, and took in a deep breath. The crew had begun acting differently since Ensign Yamato, Kira, was captured by ZAFT. I could remember having to threaten Mwu with a court marshal if he pursued them any further. I also could recall, him violently throwing his helmet at my feet, and screaming at me. _"They got him! THEY GOT HIM?!! Do you realize that?! They got Kira, and they're going to kill him! What right do you have, telling me to return?! Captain, yes you are, but Kira is a member of this crew, and coordinator or not he's a sixteen-year old child! You realize that they're going to kill him right?!!!" _I clenched my hand over my heart, as the words echoed in my head again._ "Coordinator or not he's a sixteen-year old child!" _Of all the things he said, that was the phrase that wouldn't let me escape it. It was like it had my in its icy-cold grip almost screaming 'Murderer!'

I sighed again, and headed to my quarters, hoping for some rest. It had been about a month and half since Kira was captured, and it was a very long month and half indeed. The crew had always seemed a little insecure with a coordinator aboard, but now that he was gone, they acted as if the ship was doomed. The door slid open and I walked to my bed, removing my jacket as I sat down.

I threw myself back wards, lying down. "What am I going to do? That boy's life was in my hands, and I fed him to the wolves. If He's dead, it's my fault." I sighed again, covering my eyes with my hand. I had no idea what to do. Not to mention that the Commander was gone now, along with Tolle. _'If I lose them…. Oh God…'_

I closed my eyes and tried not to think, but it was to no avail. I couldn't get it off of my mind. No matter how hard I tried, even if I felt justified I always heard _'Coordinator or not he's a sixteen-year old child'_ echo through my mind. What was I going to do? The whole crew was a wreck and Kira's friends glared at me for not going after him. –Well Tolle and Sai anyway-- Sighing again, I closed my eyes, lying there for a moment. I then mentally growled at myself, and hopped to my feet. "That's it! We're going to find him! I can't take this anymore!" I then began to pace my small portion of the Arch-Angel's floor. "No! We can't go after a dead-man. I can't risk the lives of my entire crew, over one boy." Throwing my arms in the air, I screamed. "But he IS just a boy! DAMN IT ALL!"

To Be Continued…..


	16. Dependant Kira's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 16: Dependant….

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been at least a week since the last time Athrun had come to see me. He was still mad I suppose. The last time he was here all he did was yell at me. He seemed to be extremely upset with me, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned enlisting. Athrun's friends seemed to act strange now too. That green haired one, Nicol, I think his name was came to check up on me a lot. I was starting to question if Athrun had caved and told them about us. But I prayed he didn't, I trusted he didn't. It would be the end of us _both_ if they knew, and Athrun suffering because of me; that was something I just couldn't bear. Now when it came to my situation, I was quite puzzled. I seemed to be getting better, though I hadn't tried walking yet, but nothing had been done to me. No questions or rash comments. Nothing. Only Athrun had yelled at me, and I overheard being called a "prisoner". But other than that I wasn't being treated like one. I sighed and sat up –yes I could do that now- when I thought I heard someone.

"Athrun?" I said seeing an azure-haired teen. He turned and instead of smiling he glared at me. "Oh, you're awake." He said coldly walking towards me. I slid down, my shoulders dropping, and eyes drooping at his tone. He rolled his eyes and growled at me. "Some soldier." He scoffed. "A-Athrun…" I choked out, and his gaze intensified. "Don't try any of your pity trips on me Yamato. You're a soldier of the Earth Alliance, Coordinator or not." I looked in to emerald eyes, seeing nothing but an icy-coldness. "Traitor!" He spat at me, quite suddenly the word going straight to my heart. "No, Athrun! I didn't!" He growled at me, and lowered his voice "You did!"

I could feel the tears streaming now, as he kept glaring at me. "You have no place in a war. And now look at you; you're digging your own grave." I felt my heart crack, and a piece fall away. "A-t—Ath---Athrun… I'm so so…..so …sorry." I stuttered, reached out for him and he pulled away. "Don't touch me." The words went deep, like a knife piercing my now fragile heart. "Athrun…." I reached for him, again. I took in a deep breath as he stepped backwards. This was it; I was going to do it. I shifted my weight, and sat a foot on the floor. I sat down the other one, and pulled forward the IV ripping out of my left arm. I left out a cry of pain but stepped forward, tears streaming from my violet orbs, none the less.

"You're so dumb. You're a fool." He laughed, as I approached him. "You'll kill yourself for us!" "ATHRUN!" I screamed, the tears flowing rapidly, as I felt my weight take the best of me and my weak legs cave. I heard the door slide open and felt two strong arms catch me before I hit the floor. "KIRA!" I felt the arms, wrap themselves around me tightly, and I heard a quaking voice. "Kira, what are thinking?!!! Why are you out of bed, are you ok?! You could hurt yourself!!" The voice was deep, and sincere, it was jittery, and full of passion, it went well with the tear drops I felt strike my bare shoulder. The arms quickly tightened their grasp on me to give a brief but tight embrace, and then they pulled away, and one now supported my back as the other went under my legs, as I was lifted from the floor. "Don't you dare do this again! You hear me!? Not again! You're **_not allowed to scare me_** like this!" I looked into tear soaked emerald-eyes laced with worry, as I was placed down on the bed. A blanket was pulled over me, and then he placed himself down in the chair at my bedside that is where Athrun now reside. "A-Athrun…..I'm….I didn't…." I kept crying, and he raised an eyebrow at me, still having tear drenched eyes. "Didn't what?" He sounded confused; maybe bewildered would be a better description. "B-Betray you…." I choked looking at him, my eyes pleading forgiveness.

"Kira…." He started confusion laced his voice. "Who told you that? Why would you think that?" My eyes went wide at his tone, his innocence. "You did! YOU! You just called me a traitor! You did! You!!!" I screamed at him, my heart cracked again. How could he do this to me? How could he act as if he hated me, only to care the next moment? –Whatever game he was playing it was sick. My body then froze suddenly. "Kira…" yet again there was worry in his voice, as he saw my body begin to shake. "What is it?" My hand shook fiercely as I held up and pointed to a bottle, and syringe that lay near by. "That…Need…" He then rose and picked up the bottle, and I watched his eyes go wide. "Kira…..this is …. **L.A.D**…." None the less, he filled the needle and pierced my arm, we both waited for the shaking to stop.

To be Continued…..


	17. Differance Athrun's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 17: Difference

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I stood there scared; as I watched my best friend's fragile young body, shake so very violently. "Kira…" I said, setting down next to him and pulling him into my arms. I held him tightly trying to help hold him still. "Shhhh….. Its gunna be ok now…" I cooed, he was still crying. I still couldn't understand what would drive him to tears, like he was. He was a wreck a sobbing, brunette wreck. What frightened me the most though was seeing him **_out of bed_**. The doctor strictly told me, he wasn't able to walk on his own just yet, and Kira had told me the last time I was there, that he didn't have much energy, and tired easily. That's why he slept most of the time. It didn't bother me however, I was just happy he was getting better, and that was only a week and a half ago.

But now, Kira was different. He seemed to have a different air to him, he seemed frustrated and frightened. He was scared and confused, annoyed but hopeless. I couldn't tell what would cause this change; he seemed almost scared of me. I sighed as he sobbed on my shoulder, as the shaking starting to subside. I held him there, tight in my arms, until the shaking stopped, and he could hold himself still. "Feel better?" I asked and still he cried. "I'm Fine!" He snapped quickly, and lied down, turning away from me. "Kira… What's wrong?" I softly said lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go Away!" was the Small boy's only reply, as I sat dumbfounded, I pulled my hand away. "As you wish. Get some rest." I mumbled softly, pulling a blanket over him. With that said I rose from the bed side, and headed for the door. Now standing in the frame of it, I stopped. "Kira, I'll be back in a few hours, to check up on you, Ok?" He only grunted dismissively, and I sighed –he was pouting again.

I left the room, with my eyes almost glued to the floor. I couldn't understand what was wrong. I didn't understand where he had got that crazy idea from. _"I didn't…Be—Betray you…" _ I wanted to know who was the one that, planted such a crazy idea in his head. He claimed it was I, but I couldn't see how that was possible. As I said I saw him only a week and half ago, and all he did was sleep. Then today, I was walking through the halls to my quarters when I hear my name echo through the halls, and I dart to the infirmary only to see my best friend collapsing to the floor, sobbing. _'So how…why…..me?'_

Also there's that medication the doctors have him on. They have him on Lysergic Acid Diethylamide, L.A.D. It's a pain killer I think….but he was shaking…like a withdrawal of some sort. Something about it bugged me. I think when I go back to check up on him, I'll talk to the doctors about it. _'Where were the doctors anyway? Why were they not with Kira?'_ The thought really Bugged me, as I trudged by my quarters, but paused when I saw one of the paramedics.

'_A doctor? Why aren't you in the infirmary damn it?!!' _ It went though my mind as I pressed my back to the wall, the doctor rounding the corner.

"_Commander…"_

"_Ah, Doctor. Our Patient?" _

"_He's coming along."_

"_How's he taking to it?" _

"_It seems to be affective."_

"_Oh? What proof do you have." _

"_His pervious brashness, and his light of hope has diminished. You can tell, he doesn't fight us anymore, and once he even asked for it."_

"_Excellent. What about our young Athrun? How often is he there?" _

"_His visits have decreased, sir. It seems to help the effect." _

"_Really? Does anyone else know of this?"_

"_No sir, I'm the only one with access to it."_

"_Good, see that our problem is taken care of."_

"_It's being done."_

I heard footsteps, and held my breath as they came my way but then sighed, when they stopped.

"_Oh doctor? Is he ready yet?"_

"_For Questioning?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh, I'm sure he can take that Commander Le Creze."_

"_Tomorrow then, Make sure no one sees him. Say he's 'under operation'. This is classified."_

"_Classified sir, Classified." _

"_Oh one more thing… Make sure our dear young Mr. Zala has plenty of things to do until his friend is 'ready to see him again'."_

"_Yes sir!"_

I felt my stomach turn at the sound of the doctor's voice as he said that _"Yes Sir!"_ It sounded so ---enthusiastic, --It was disgusting. Hearing footsteps, I hid in a near by room hoping not to be caught. Considering they were talking about my best friend and myself, I assumed if I was there would be hell to pay. Now with that on my mind too I was even more baffled. What did they mean by that? "Ready to see him again" _'Le Creze what are you up to? Are you going to hurt Kira? I swear if you lay or have laid a hand on him, I'll kill you.' _

To Be Continued…


	18. Questions Kira's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 18: Questions

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing the blotches of colors blur before me. I could still feel my arms firmly tided behind my back, as my eyes focused on my lap. "I believe he's come to, Commander." A deep voice from behind echoed, and I then heard an intrigued coo from the front. "Urgh…." I groaned, the pain in my head continued to rest in the very back, causing the room to feel as if it was spinning. "Now then, where was I?" the forward voice spoke, in a sort of cocky tone. I failed to lift up my head at his words; it was too much effort when the headache was just beginning to subside. "That's right…..what were the Legged Ships plans?" I yet again failed to reply in any such fashion that could have been considered as such. I only closed my eyes and let out another groan, as I felt the small stream of blood continue to flow from my now cracked bottom lip. I heard a growl, and the words repeated. I still did nothing.

I soon felt a white gloved hand wrap it's self firmly around my slender neck, forcing my head up and my eyes to lock with my captor's. "Do not make light of me boy. If you value your friend at all, you **will **respond. What are the legged ships plans?" Still dizzy, I retorted in a rather cocky tone. "It's called the Arch-Angel Not the "Legged ship"." A low growl admitted from his throat once more, but it faded into a grin. He then nodded to a soldier standing behind me. As ordered the soldier soon stood before me, and rewarded my arrogance with a swift punch to my stomach. I yelped in agony, from the blow, doubling over in pain. "Urgh…." I moaned in my half slumped over position, my arms pulling tight, as they pressed against the chair. "I say again, what are the legged ships plans?"

I lifted my head still slumped over to glare deep into his 'eyes'. I then gritted my teeth, much like a cornered animal baring its fangs, and hissed viscously, "Go to _HELL._" For as horrid as I sounded, I didn't strike the fear, or at least anger, I had hoped too. He in turn only smiled, and rose from his seat, and walked the short distance it took to tower over my small injured form. "My dear boy, this war _is_ hell, so it's hard to go there." He spoke calmly as I glared at him, his grin the changed to rage, as his hand struck my cheek, forcefully knocking my head to the side. "You've been here for at least four months, and still so much arrogance! How dare you talk back to me! Now you will answer my questions, or I can have your so-called-faith crushed rather easily." _'Athrun…don't you touch him…'_ Was thought in mind however my tongue _was quicker_, and spat a harsh "Fuck off!" Before I realized what I was saying my tongue had gotten the best of me, and was on a "roll". "You can't even do anything yourself! Fucking loser. All you do is attack **_defenseless neutral _**colonies, and **_steal_ **the opposing side's technology because you can't come up with it on your own! You're a Fucking murderer! **_Fuck Off, I'm not tellin' you shit! Bastard_**!"

His composer changed little at my outburst. He just looked to the soldiers behind me, and stated rather calmly "You may leave." "Sir!" They all shouted, and I heard them exit the room. My blonde haired captor then approached me from behind and released my bound arms. I jumped up quickly and spun around. Backing away from him, he grinned as he continued to close the distance, the tension in the air thickening quickly. He held a small blade in his left hand, it seemed to have the intent to use it. I took a few more steps backwards, before he charged me slamming my body against the wall, and driving the blade deep into my right shoulder, and then removing quickly. I could assume from his laughter, he did it **only** to hear the shrill screams of utter pain escape my lungs. It could have been a reason to see the signs of utter pain, and fear that were now, etched upon my young features. He snickered as he wrapped his hand around my neck again, and ran the smooth metal across my face. "Stubborn one aren't you? Well hear me boy, tell **_any_** of this to dear Mr. Zala and I'll _kill _you." I glared at him, and let out a low growl. "Why wait? Do it!" I ordered, and instead of him taking me up on the offer he sent yet another blow to my stomach and then rolled up the white t-shirt sleeve covering my left arm. "Healed well huh?" without much warning he then slid the blade beneath the skin and broke the wound my Gundam had previously given, back open, and I felt the warm liquid, that was my blood splash down my arm and to the floor. Releasing his grasp on my neck, I fell to the floor crying, more of sobbing, as the pain overcame me. "Fine, if you tell any of this to Athrun I'll kill _Him." _

To Be Continued…..


	19. Here with you Fllay's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 19: Here with you…..

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

"It's been four months since you 'screwed up'. I wonder if they have killed you yet…or if they're just torturing you?" I said aloud, laying in 'our' quarters alone. Well alone as I could consider myself with that _bird_ flying about the place. "Birdy!" It would call out periodically, flapping it's mechanical wings, and gracefully landing on any near object –myself included. "Birdy!" It sang again, attempting to land on my shoulder, however I batted it away. Not wanting to be in the same room as it anymore-it reminded me so much of him- I left and proceeded to walk to the cafeteria.

When I entered the room, Sai was there with Mirallia, and there were a few maintenance workers, but that was about it. "Birdy!" The creature had escaped, and Sai caught it on his shoulder. He laughed slightly as it 'stared' at him. "Birdy?" It sounded, turning its head to the side- and image its little mechanical voice almost sounded worried, but it _is_ a machine. As I took a seat across from them, I watched Sai hold on his hand, and the bird jump to it. "It's ok little one. Kira's coming back, he's alright you'll see. I'm sure he's fine." "Birdy…." It sounded depressed, I don't know how; I mean it's a machine. Sai gave a sympathetic smile, and allowed the creature to hope back on his shoulder. 'You can tell yourselves that all you want. Kira _is not_ coming back. He's dead….one less coordinator.' I thought, my blue eyes locked on the table. "Fllay….You ok?" I looked up to Mirallia and smiled at her concern. "Oh, I'm fine…." I started, fumbling with my words, as my eyes shifted to _that bird_. "You sure? It's ok Fllay...we all miss Kira." My eyes shot back to her, as she said those words, 'miss him' as if **_I_** would miss a coordinator! We'd be better off if they were all dead! "**_I'm fine!_** And as for you, Sai, how can you talk to that **_thing_** like it's alive! It's just a stupid toy!" I shouted, quickly rising from my seat and storming out of the room. I walked down a few halls, and found myself on the launch deck before I knew it.

I guess it seemed like I could find my way there, subconsciously. I paused, more of froze as I heard the sounds coming from the room –constant work, (more than when Kira was aboard)- but my feet pressed forward against my will. I soon found myself, walking pass workers, ignoring yelling that I shouldn't be here, or so forth, and was soon in front of where the Strike once stood. The room seemed so much bigger, now that the Strike no longer occupied that space. In fact it seemed- empty. _"BIRDY! Birdy come back!"_ I swore I heard the voice of a young boy echo from behind, and almost hoping to see him I spun around. –Nothing-

"_Almost done, give me a little more time." _ I heard that voice again, as if it was coming from above; I looked up –nothing-. I didn't quite was going on, I didn't know why I kept hearing him. But I did. I couldn't stand being in that room any longer from the fear that I would be driven to insanity. Quickly leaving, I heard again _"I'll meet you back the room, once I've finished up here, Ok?" _ I however didn't turn this time; I couldn't bear seeing nothing again. Now I don't quite understand what brought me back to that room, our room, but I soon found myself, back where I had started, setting back on the same bed Kira and I had shared, with my knees pulled close to my chest. I put my head down, resting it on my knees, and closed my eyes. I soon after heard typing, _fast_ typing. I refused to look up, I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't. _"Fllay…."_ I heard the Typing stop. _"Are you alright?"_ I still refused to look up, I didn't know what to do. I heard footsteps, and felt more weight press down on the bed. Then strong, warm arms, wrap themselves around me. "Fllay, its ok…I'm here…with you."

Slightly scared, and a bit confused I looked up, only for my eyes to be met by large smiling violet ones. Brown bangs hung around them, and there was a large smile on the boy's face. "K—Kira?" He only smiled wider, and nodded. "I'm here for you Fllay." "KIRA!" I shouted, bursting into a fit of tears the boy holding me tighter. "I'm so happy! I'm so happy you're alright! I'm so sorry! So sorry! I didn't mean it! Really…Don't leave me again! Don't! You CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME-" In the middle of my sobbing, the door to our quarters soon slid open, and "Birdy!" Was heard, as I looked over to see Sai standing the doorway, worry in his eyes. "Fllay, what's going on? Are you alright?" Still crying I looked over at him "It's -" "Fllay, who were you yelling at?" Knowing what it was, I stopped mid-sentence. "—Nothing." I finished. "Are you sure you're alright? Fllay come here.." Sai pulled me into his arms, and I sobbed. I sobbed all over him.

I don't know why my mind did that…I guess it was my imagination after all.

To Be Continued……


	20. Home Athrun's POV

Your Kind

Chapter 20: Home

I was headed to the infirmary to see Kira, he was my top priority. However to my dismay when I approached the door to the room in which I knew my best friend reside, I was suddenly pulled back as I felt a hand around my left arm. "Zala!" was spat at me from behind as I was drug around a corner and down that hallway. I turned as my "captor" released my arm and looked to my side to see none other than the sliver haired boy, known as Yzak. "What is it? It had better bee important I was on my way to go see Kira. The Commander is up to something, and I figured I had better go find out." His gaze intensified. "That's exactly it. You're going to get in that room in the first place, and besides your buddy isn't even in that room." I raised an eyebrow at this new information, and my features looked pleading for more. "What are you talking about? Kira can barely walk…how could he leave? …." Then another though followed those, I was starting to wonder how I could be so slow. Was it just a few moments ago that I said 'the commander was up to something.' "Where is he? Do you know!" My voice suddenly shifted to a low growl, as my features changed to match.

"Calm down Zala, you have to keep your cool so you don't attract attention...God knows you can. Nicol saw the Commander take him into one of the back rooms, after Dearka found me and told me he saw one of the doctors _carry_ him out of the infirmary." "You're kidding me… what are they doing? I swear if he hurt Kira, I'll kill him." "Well standing around here making threats isn't going to get us to him, now come on." He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me behind him, until I got to his pace. "Yzak! You find him… Oh Athrun this way!" Dearka called to us leading to where Kira was held. At the moment I didn't care if Le Creze was still with him, I didn't care as along as he was alright.

We rounded a corner quickly, and then Yzak suddenly pulled away from the group. "I'm going to go find the Commander, don't draw attention to yourselves!" With that the azure-eyes boy left. As we approached the door, Dearka tapped in a code, and then turned towards me. "You get him, and bring him to the launch deck; His Gundam was restored a few days ago. We're getting him out of here." I nodded, and he ran in the direction in which I was ordered to carry Kira. The door slide open and Nicol was inside, down on one knee. I could barely see pass the green haired figure, however moans filled the air, echoing off the walls. "Urgh…" Golden-brown eyes met my own, as Nicol turned to face me. "Athrun! Oh thank god. Come here quick! He needs you."

With his body shifted I could see the blood covering the floor. My eyes traced the path only to find it was – undoubtedly- flowing out of my best friend. "KIRA!" I shouted, the nightmare of pulling from his cockpit alive before me once more. "Oh god! What has he done to you. His fragile body was lying on the ground, both arms lying in pools of his own blood. I scanned his form seeing that his leg arm's wound had been broken back open while a new wound now in his right shoulder. I took off my jacket, and wrapped it around him, bring him into my arms. "Kira.." I tried again but he only moaned in pain. I brought him up in my arms, and his blood now drenched my arms. I didn't care. It wasn't important. "You're gunna be ok Kira. You're going 'home'." He may have been to injured to speak, to weak to speak but that word –'home'- still caused his lips to curve into a smile. He curled closer to me, as I walked with him out of the room. "Athrun!" I looked up to the door to see Nicol was already there. "I'll meet you in the Launch deck. I'll go get his things…well what's left of him." I gave him to a nod of confirmation and gratitude. Then proceed out of the room after Nicol took off. _'Now I have to be careful not to get caught, or it'll be the end of us both. Hold on Kira, Hold On.'_

To Be Continued…


	21. Bargaining Tolle's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 21: Bargaining

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

It had been a little longer than four months since Kira had been 'captured', I had assumed that ZAFT would have killed him by now. I mean why would they keep the pilot of the Strike alive? The only thing I could think of is, since he IS a coordinator, they could force him into ZAFT, but I'm sure Kira would have rather died. I had slipped out early with Commander La Flaga on a vain attempt to track down the team that had taken Kira from us. We searched for nearly the whole day and came back with nothing. When we returned boy did Captain Ramius lay it to us. She would have come out with out heads if Commander La Flaga hadn't spoke up. _"So you're officially pronouncing him dead, now?" "No…He's a soldier M.I.A." "So he's NOT DEAD?" "No." "Good…then we went looking for what was missing." _

After that We had left, to go to our quarters, where I was ambushed by Mirallia, who too cursed me out for leaving. After I explained myself, she claimed down, and all was well—as is could be with Kira gone. So here I now find myself setting at my post on the main deck, doing the same things I do day in and day out. Nothing had happened for a while. I couldn't remember the last time that the ship had encountered an enemy, which was good because I don't know how well we would have done with Kira gone. Gone- Forever. I was starting to doze off when the alarms went wild. An enemy had been sighted.

"It's the Versailles!" was sounded to the right of me, waiting for Captain Ramuis's command. "Prepare for battle, level 2 Battle stations, all units stand by." After which Commander La Flaga was summoned and there was a mad panic amongst the crew. "A Battle! Without the kid!" was the basic response from most. "Get it together people! He's been gone; we were going to have to face this sometime!" The Captain spat, and we all unnervingly took our posts. As the hip closed in, we prepared for enemies to be sent in our direction, however nothing of the sort happened. Perhaps we had ran into them on accident, but we assumed other such motives were involved. I knew the ship was familiar, but after have a few months off of enemy encounter, where escaped me at the moment.

"Captain, the Versailles is trying to make video contact, should I confirm?" came from a member of the crew to Captain Ramuis's right. "What? Um…Yes...Let's see what they want." We all kept silent as the screen ahead of us filled with light, creating a picture of a long blonde haired man, covering his face with a white mask. "Ah, legged ship.." he spoke, and for some reason it came back to me. The Versailles….I knew the ship was familiar for some reason, and it clicked now. It was the ship that housed the Le Creze team. The same ship, the same team that stole Kira from us. "They're the Bastards that took Kira!" I spat aloud without thinking. "Cadet Nolenberg!" The Captain also jumped out of her chair at me. However the man only grinned.

"Well My dear legged ship, I see your crew still holds a grudge against us. Kira? You mean that boy…that pilot. Yes we took him, in fact he is exactly why I wished to contact you. Interested?" Of course all eyes were on the screen as everyone remained perfectly still, be even tried to breath lightly as not to make any noise. "I'm listening, you have my full attention." Captain Ramius spoke firmly. "Is he alive?" she finished. Yet again that man grinned, evilly grinned. "Yes he is alive but I don't know for how long…"

To be Continued.…


	22. Actors Yzak's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 22: Actors

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I was headed to the main deck, knowing that's where the Commander was, when I heard footsteps behind me, running in fact. I spun around to see Zala, with his friend. Zala had taken off his jacket to his uniform and placed on the injured boy. He had his left arm placed under the boy's legs, and was supporting the boy's back with his other arm. The boy on the other hand, had his arms wrapped around Zala's neck. He was awake barely, but awake. He seemed to be holding on for dear life. They passed the hallway quickly and I saw two other soldiers trailing them quickly. "Shit." I cursed aloud, and ran after them. Now behind the two soldiers, and I ran past them and next to Zala. He looked over to me, and I to him. "Play along." I whispered and he looked confused. "Trust me." Was all I mumbled as I suddenly pushed my weight into Athrun causing him to lose his balance and both of their forms to collide with a near by wall. Athrun yelped, but focused more on keeping the burette safe in his arms.

"So you're a traitor after all Zala. I see you're trying to escape!" I growled looking down at him. My eyes looked on emerald orbs, I prayed he knew what I was doing. His eyes slanted, but still looked as if he knew what to do. "Fucking Bastard! Yzak how could you do this to me! I thought I was your friend!" he 'pleaded' in response, slipping into the perfect 'character'. "Aw…poor baby… is the traitor gunna cry? How dare you betray us! How dare you betray ZAFT!" I snapped again, and approached them. He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tightly. "Stay Back! I won't let you touch him!" He growled protectively. I firmly backhanded him, and "ripped" the boy from his arms. (I'll tell you it was rather hard to pull that boy out of his arms gently without making it appear as such.)

The violet eyed boy now in my arms, I leaned close and whispered in his ear. "I know you're in pain…but if you don't play along it'll get a lot worse." His eyes opened slowly, as I held him, and he moaned in pain. "Let go of me!" He screamed, and I knew he too was well aware of what to do. I grinned and landed a punch to his stomach causing him to collapse. (sadly I didn't know if it was literal or not, with his body so injured and all.) I looked at him with eyes that said _"I'm sorry."_ As I spoke "What's wrong boy? Why are you scared of us? Aren't we your kind! Aren't coordinators your kind!" he fell silent, and I threw him up over my shoulder. "No Kira!" Athrun moaned from the floor.

I glared over to the solders and spat at them. "Back to your posts! I have this under control!" At first they seemed a bit uneasy, but I glared at them and soon they gave a quick "Sir!" and Sault then retreated as ordered. After they left, I looked down at Athrun, and held out my free hand and helped him up. "Sorry Athrun." I looked back at the Boy.. "Sorry…." "….Kira." Athrun has finished what I was meaning to say. "Yeah… anyways…I'm going to have to go to the main deck with him. The Commander should be talking with the legged ship now. He's going to try to use this …er...Kira as material in a bargain. However they're going to have to see he's alive. Go get dressed, I'll bring him to you." Athrun nodded and raced away "Take good care of him!" echoing back at us as we headed in the opposite direction.

I arrived on the main deck with the boy over my shoulder, and saw the face of the woman which the Commander was speaking to. I saw her eyes slide past the Commander and focus on me as I slid him off of my shoulder. I held him tightly…like you would hold a prisoner, and turned to face the screen. He hung in my arms, limp from exhaustion, but still managed to look up when, "KIRA!" echoed from the woman's throat. "Captain Ramius!" He shouted back at here, suddenly filled with a burst of life. I hit him in the back of the neck, and shouted. "Quiet!" I could hear her growling at me, I could feel her glaring. The commander smirked, and then spoke. "So we have a deal then, you believe me now? You'll tell me the coordinates of Earth's headquarters or I'll kill the Boy." I could hear her growling again as she spoke… "I'll tell…"

To Be Continued….


	23. Back from the Grave Murrue's POV

Your Kind….

Chapter 23: Back from the grave

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

"I'll…tell…" I looked behind the Blonde, to see Kira; I wanted to see the look in his eyes. I wanted to see if they- those violet orbs- would beg me for life or death. However, I tried to keep a straight face at what I saw. I saw the white haired youth holding him, whispering something in Kira's ear, and Kira smiling. I then saw the boy release Kira, and then pick him up in a much gentler grasp. –Behind the back, and under the knees.- It was at this time when Kira weakly winked at me. He then mouthed the words _'I'm coming home.'_ I unconsciously smiled as I watched the boys run out of the room little to the blonde's knowledge.

I waited a while, knowing I was making a long pause, trying to give the boy's distance before I spat a rather cocky 'Hell no' in the enemy's face. After pausing, and getting a "Well…what is it?" I looked into the mask covering his eyes, and said. "How do I know you won't kill him anyways?" He grinned. "Of course I should have expected that." In the background, I heard Mirallia give a quiet command to Commander La Flaga to launch. Mean while I had been sending commands by text throughout the ship. Things like "Prepare the infirmary." Or "Prepare to engage the enemy."

"Why is it that you naturals must be so skeptical? We kept him alive for this long didn't we? What's your answer?" I grinned and gave my opponent a deep glare. "No!" I spat back, and he looked confused yet smug as the same time. "So you're willing to throw away the life of a child? And you naturals call us Barbaric. But fine have it your way." He pulled out a gun, and cocked it then turned expecting to see Kira, and the boy I suppose, only to find that they had disappeared. A low growl admitted from his throat, and he snarled back at me. "I suppose you win this round." He then turned back to his crew and shouted "FIND THEM!" Before the link went dead.

I looked back to my own crew, and we all let out one united cheer. The ship had sprung to life, after seeing that boy. After seeing Kira Alive it was as if the Arch-Angel had been brought back from the grave as well. "KIRA'S ALIVE!" Tolle let out, and tried to find things to get rid of his burst of energy from all the excitement. I could hear Mirallia crying behind me, and Sai consoling her, while not knowing what to do with himself. I think we all were overjoyed. However I felt so relieved as he mouthed those words to me.

"_I'm coming home."_

To Be Continued….


	24. Time's Up Athrun's POV

Your Kind

Chapter 24: Time's Up

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I almost crashed to the floor as I turned the corner into the room right before the launch bay. I could never really come up with a good name for that room, it just stored our pilot suits, so 'preparation room' let's call it that. Well Nicol was inside, waiting for _us_, however it was no longer _us_ it was just _me._ You could tell that it wasn't planned, or at least Yzak hadn't told anyone if he had planned it. I prayed to whatever gods may be that Yzak wasn't in on all this. If he was, and Kira was hurt…Kira was lost I would never forgive myself. I had no idea what I would do if I lost him, and at the moment it was the last thing I needed to dwell on. The legged ship…no the Arch-Angel…no where Kira belonged...it was so close, and I had no idea when we would get this chance again. Despite the fact that Kira was still badly injured, I knew he…well prayed he…more of trusted my instincts that he…would be in safe hands.

Nicol's golden-brown orbs scanned down me, and then quickly sprang back up to my own eyes. "Where's Kira?" I looked to the side, when I spoke, I was ashamed that I had gotten myself...No us…it such a fix. "I slipped out a little early and was seen by a couple of guards, I tried to out run them, and then Yzak showed up. He told me to play along, so I did. He's with Yzak." "I see." Came a soft reply and as he pushed off the floor and floated over to me. "Here." He said shoving the remnants of Kira's Pilot suit, his dog tags, and a torn white t-shirt in my arms. "You take these and I'll go get Yzak." I stared at him for a moment as he floated over to the door, not knowing what to say. I just absence mindedly floated there, clenched onto my best friend, and strongest foe's belongings. Nicol punched the code into the door, and it slid open. I was still standing without making the slightest motion. He spun around. "Athrun what are you doing! This is no time to be zoning out! Get a move on! You have to take him back; you think he'll stay calm enough for one of us to pilot the Strike?"

I quickly snapped out of my daze, how could I be spacing out at a time like this? None the less, I proceeded to my locker and opened the door. "Good Luck." I heard Nicol mumble as the door close. '_Good luck' _eh? I knew that was exactly what I was going to need…and I hoped I'd get lots of it. Well I pulled out my pilot's suit and went to unsnap my uniform forgetting for a quick moment that I had already shed that layer and placed on my injured comrade. So I sat down, pulled off my white boots, and placed them within my locker's walls. I slid into my pilot suit, and pulled up the zipper. It felt awkward to put the thing on without the intent to kill looming in the air above. I suppose the fact that since Kira had been 'captured', the ship hadn't come across a battle didn't help either. Either way it felt rather awkward.

I had waited for at least 15 minutes and there had been no sign of them –Kira or Yzak—that is. I was beginning to wonder if something had happened. Maybe the Commander had found Yzak out, and taken him captive as well, or maybe the animosity Yzak held so maliciously towards Kira never faded, and he had been part of the Commander's farce the entire time. _'Please dear god let me be wrong. Please.'_ Still awaiting the arrival of the two, I scanned the room. Kira was going to have to be slipped into a suit as well, but with his injuries his own would be difficult. I picked his suit up by the shoulders and let it hang from my hands. It was covered in tiny cuts and blood. I had forgotten about the whole in the upper left arm as well. There was no way that this would be any good to my best friend. I let out a sigh, with my worry growing as they still had yet to arrive. I looked back at out lockers, - the team's I mean- and wondered if one of us would stay behind.

Of all of us, Yzak would be the best bet. He was the only one of us, who could still begrudgingly play Commander Le Creze's faithful puppy dog. So with that in mind I approached the locker belonging to the sliver haired-boy and opened the door. I removed his suit, and helmet, then placed them on the bench behind me next to Kira's things. Another sigh escaped my lungs. _'Where were they?'_ I had no idea where they could be, and nothing be terribly wrong as I had yet to hear any alarms sound. I paused a moment, and then wondered why. Why were they helping me? Why were they helping _us?_ Why were they helping their greatest enemy return to his ship? Not one of these questions had an answer at the moment, but at the same time, I figured it best to dwell on them at a later date.

A blaring sound soon echoed off of the walls, as I heard _"Attention all personal, the Earth Forces soldier has escaped. He apprehend him at all costs! Find him! All Personal, FIND HIM!" _ It was spoken calmly by one of the female officers aboard, and that's when I knew they were coming. I knew they were on their way. –At least prayed they were--. After a few more minutes of waiting, the door slid open quickly revealing a flustered Yzak carrying a barely conscious Kira. Kira's wounds were still bleeding profusely and I knew I had to hurry. "Athrun! Hurry Up!" Yzak ordered passing Kira into my arms. "Kira…" I said softly as the boy only moaned while being passed over to me. "Get him in suit NOW! Use mine for all I care! Just get him out of here now! We don't have time anymore, so I'm going to go make some." With that Yzak quickly left the room, and Kira to me. I quickly and as gently as possible slid Kira into Yzak's suit. He moaned weakly a few times, as if I were trying to wake him up. "Shh Kira, you're alright." I said pulling close to me as I gathered up his things and left the room.

I arrived in the launch deck only to find a rushed Dearka and a half panicked Nicol. "What took so long?" Dearka demanded. I smiled at him as I floated towards the Strike. "Complications, I'll explain later we don't have time." He nodded in agreement. "So everyone knows what they're going to do right?" Come out of Nicol as he headed to the Blitz. "Right." We both reassured him, and we all parted to our Machines. I taped in the code on the side of the Strike's cockpit and the doors slowly opened. I poked my head inside, Kira clutched onto me. Seeing the inner working of the machine I had a flash of the horrid slight of Kira, when I first had found him. However the interior looked nothing of that which I had pulled my best friend from. Nothing of that Hellish slight.

I placed myself and Kira inside. He sat in my lap, with no where else for him, as I placed my hands on the controls as the doors sealed us inside. The O.S. activated and the Strike was alive once more. I could feel the air thicken, the pressure rising, and time running out. Was this how Kira felt before entering Battle? "Hold On Kira." I said aloud, launching the Strike into space. _"Wait…you. You're not authorized to leave. Who are you!"_ One of mechanics shouted over the com link. However I just clicked it off, silencing him, as the brilliant twinkles of light filled our eyes, with the Strike now completely submerged into the blackness of space.

"_We'll go get him!" "Buster Launching!" "Blitz Launching!"_ Their voices came there the com link of the Strike. All was going well. The Strike's sensors picked up the machines and brought them up on screen. However it was easy to see and hear that ZAFT had reprogrammed the Strike's System, assuming that we would be keeping it and disposing of the Pilot I'd assume. Why do I say thing? I bet Kira had our suits programmed as enemies; however no alarms or sensors sounded. When Dearka spoke, the Strike picked up the frequency without having to tune into it. Heh, of course ZAFT would go to such lengths with this machine. I guess I'm spoiling the party for them.

Suddenly as I got closer to the Arch-Angel a beeping sound came. "Urgh…" Kira whined, and his hold become tighter. "What is it?" I said, and he reach over his arm shaking and pressed a button. It had established a com link with the Arch-Angel's captain. _"This is Captain Murrue Ramius, Kira is that you? Kira Yamato!"_ She shouted, her voice shook, as she did. You could tell she was worried about him. I smiled. "This is ZAFT's Special Forces Agent Athrun Zala. Kira is with me." I responded back. _"Oh thank y---"_ I had to move quickly as a shot was fired in my direction. I dodged it quickly and screamed "Dearka what do you think you're doing!" He had almost hit me, was this just some kind of cruel joke to take both Kira and I at once? _"Sorry Athrun, Nicol didn't explain things huh? We gotta make it look like we're really trying so we don't get busted…to bad…"_ It made sense now. I wished Nicol had mentioned that part but he neglected to.

So in reprimand I spun the Strike around and fired back. – Warning shots of course I was purposely missing. Dearka and Nicol did the Same, however I couldn't do as much with Kira and all. Nicol had fired a shot off, and I went to dodge however I didn't move quite fast enough. I went to move my arm up but slowed when seeing I would have struck Kira. This caused the beam to hit the bottom leg of the Strike. The impact forced me forward, and Kira crashed forward. "URGH." He let out, as I quickly gathered him back into the seat. "Watch it Guys!" I screeched at them, but got no reply as we all saw JINNS leaving the Versailles. "Oh No." I said knowing now I would really have to fight. I would have to fight 5 JINNS on my own, seeing as Dearka and Nicol couldn't assist me. I mean after all, those pilot's assumed the Strike was being piloted by Kira, not me.

The JINNS fired in unison, and I dodged the best I could. I was afraid to admit that the Strike wouldn't probably returned in top condition as expected. I fired back, and missed. At this rate I wasn't getting any closer to the Arch-Angel. Then out of no where one exploded it front of me. Another beeping sounded and I pressed the same button Kira had. Another com link made I heard. _"Hey Kid! You Ok? KIRA!"_ It was a deep voice, a man's voice. Kira moaned softly and spoke even weaker. "_Commander La Flaga… I'm fine. Thanks"_ He smiled as an orange mobile amour flew past us. "You sure Kid, you don't sound alright. Well in any case. I'm glad you're alive. Let's take these guys!"

He and I both fought off the JINNS, as I pushed the Strike Closer to the Arch-Angel. Not paying attention to my right, we were hit on the side by a blast from one of the JINNS. Kira Crashed to the right, and I sound saw spots of blood floating about the place. "Kira, you Ok?" He weakly nodded at me, "yeah." There was blood running from his mouth, and it had splashed against the glass of the helmet. It had slipped my mind just how bad he was hurt, just how blood he'd lost. "Lair!" I spat at him, no longer paying attention. "ATHRUN! DROP IT!" He shouted using all of his remaining strength to refocus my attention. "Sorry Kira." I said, dodging a beam. _"Kira! I can handle them! Get to the Arch-Angel NOW!"_ The man's voice came again. "Copy that…" I replied and headed for the white ship.

"_Wait a minute… who ARE you?" _ I grinned, and just said "A friend." As I backed the Strike up to the Arch-Angel. "Strike preparing to dock." I said, hoping that woman could still hear me. _"Acknowledged. Arch-Angel give him cover! Valiates FIRE!"_ The door opened to the Ship and I slowly placed the Strike inside. "Kira…" I said, bringing the Strike to a stop as the door closed us inside. I got no reply. "Kira.." I said again. I sat there for a few moments waiting for him to say something. Anything. ….Nothing. "KIRA!" I shouted, looking down at him, trying to see his face through the blood lining the glass. I pulled the helmet off of him, and he weakly opened his eyes. Violet slits smiled up at me. "A—Athr---thrun, Thank you." He choked out, as those violet slits fell closed, and his head to the side. "Kira? …." Nothing.. "Kira…!" Still nothing. I shook him. "KIRA!" Nothing. "Kira this isn't funny! KIRA!" No matter how much I yelled he didn't open his eyes and he just lie there limp. I felt tears come to my eyes as I pulled him into my arms, and sobbed….. "Kira…"

To be Continued…..


	25. My Kind

Your Kind

Chapter 25: My Kind

Jen "The Stampede" Motou

My eyes slid open and I only saw blotches of color, I couldn't hear well, and could barely feel anything. "I'm...sorry..." I heard a voice, I couldn't make out who it was, I couldn't see who it was speaking to, but felt myself being passed from one set of arms to another. "Thank you…" I heard yet another voice, as I closed my eyes. It was pointless to try to see now anyways, I couldn't make anything out it only blurred together, to a form of color that was too difficult to separate. I wanted to moan, but found it was far too difficult as it felt as if my sides were caving in. I felt the bounce of the step of whoever was carrying me. I wondered how long I had been out…. It didn't seem to matter though as I could barely stay awake as I was now. I soon felt a soft cushion under my body, and fell back asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I awoke once more, and yet again when I tried to open my eyes I was met with blotches of color, as I was quickly blinded by the bright light right over my head. I squinted my eyes closed quickly; it had yet again proved pointless to attempt to see. I still heard voices, and rattling, clanking….I felt…PAIN…. It had been quick however, it still hurt, I only felt pressure now. There was a great amount of pressure on my left arm….and PAIN again as I felt what ever it was get pulled tighter. _'Where am I?'_ I thought, lying there, eyes clenched shut, feeling rather helpless. Feeling PAIN once more in my right shoulder, I fainted again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… How many times was that now? Three or four, I was starting to lose track of the number of times I had blacked out. I'm supposed to be some kind of soldier right? Are soldiers supposed to be this weak? I was starting to question that as for the time. I felt blankets pulled over me, and a cushion underneath. My head was resting against a pillow, however this time I didn't open my eyes. What was the point? I would only see nothing...I was starting to think I was going blind. So I lied there, void of any knowledge of very I was, what had happened, and what was going to take place further. I lied there, feeling rather helpless.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… "He's been like this for at least a month now. We're starting to question if he'll ever wake up." The words drifted into my ears, and I could feel weight settled next to me, on the bed in which I lie. I slid my eyes open slowly, and the blotches of color, soon took the form of a short haired Blonde, with orange covering his eyes. "Sai---" I mumbled, the words struggled to escape my throat. He turned quickly towards me; no longer facing who-ever-it was that he was speaking to. "Kira!" I heard a feminine voice shout to the side of me. I rolled my head to the side, to see blue eyes near tears, surrounded by short brown bangs. "Kira!" she shouted again, wrapping her arms around me as I struggled to set up. The tears were flowing steady now, freely running down her cheeks as she embraced me tighter.

"Mirallia?" I said bringing my hand up to rest on her back. I moved it softly attempting to comfort her. "I'm Ok, Miri. It's Alright." She pulled away from me, and narrowed her eyes. "ALRIGHT! How can you say that! You almost died Kira Yamato! TWICE! You almost died! WE –I ALMOST LOST YOU! HOW CAN YOU SAY 'IT'S ALRIGHT!'" It seemed she really missed me, as she was laying it on pretty hard. My violet eyes shifted to the boy next to me, looking to Sai for an out, a way off of the noose ---something. He only smiled, and then put his arms on her shoulders, and pulled her away a little. "Miri? Why don't you go tell Tolle, that Kira woke up, Ok? It's Ok now. Really." He gave her a quick hug, and sent her on her way, tears streaming faster now, as she left the room. He sat down next to me, and smiled.

"I'm glad you're Ok. The ship didn't feel the same without you. In fact it went into complete Chaos." He paused, placing his hand behind his head for a moment. "Are you feeling any better? When Captain Ramius retrieved you from that guy, you were in pretty bad shape. How's your arm?" I blinked a few times at his words. I questioned whether or not this could possibly be a dream. I hoped it wasn't, but part of me still didn't feel right. It was starting to wonder about something……Athrun. I remember what had happened now. It was Athrun and his friends that did this, that had gotten me back here. "Athrun! Sai, what about Athrun? Is he Ok!" He looked rather confused at the comment, and titled his head to the side. "Kira…Are you sure you're _OK_?"

It had slipped my mind that he mostly likely had been left out of the loop. Commander La Flaga and Captain Ramius were the only ones to have contact with him. But was he captured? Or did he go back to the Versailles? I let it pass, I didn't keep pushing, I just let it be. So instead I looked to my left arm quick and saw it was bandaged tightly. "My arm's better Sai. Thanks." he blinked again, but it faded into a smile. "Well if you want, I'll go tell the Captain you woke. She wanted to be told anyways. She worries ya know." I smiled. "Sure."

He left after that and I leaned backwards resting against the wall. So here I was, back on the Archangel. My eyes drifted upwards, my mind was still wondering what had happened to Athrun, when the door slid open. A fiery brown haired boy stepped in and instantly lacked himself on to me, after shouting out "KIRA!" I was caught off guard and fell backwards from the sudden weight. He pulled away quickly, and helped me up, laughing. "Sorry. You Ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." He grinned wide, and looked deep into my eyes as he spoke. "I'm happy you're alive, however, if you ever proceed to scare me like that again, I'll kick your ass back to next week Yamato." I grinned, laughing nervously. "Well it's nice to know you missed me Tolle." "No problem." He grinned back.

He sat with me for an hour or two, speaking of things that had happened, while I was 'away', and how the crew had taken it. We spoke until yet again, another person entered my room. Captain Ramius, appeared before me, smiling, teary eyed. "Ensign Yamato." She spoke firmly, and I went to salute, when she stopped me. "There's no need for that. Cadet Koenig, May I speak with Kira alone?" "Ma'am." He responded stepping out of the room. She walked to the wall in front of me, and leaned against it, crossing her arms. "Do you remember much Kira?" "Not really." She looked at me and then to the side. "That's to be expected after a month or so."

I raised an eyebrow at her, as she looked back at me. "That's right, you've been out for about a month, and few days, maybe a week. Well since that boy brought you back to us. He brought you back to us, and the Strike. He left with one of his comrades without even telling me his name or why he did it. He just said 'I'm Sorry, I couldn't save him.' He told me that you belonged with us because we were 'Your Kind' and left. I'm quite sure he believes you're dead. If I knew his name, we could thank him properly; let him know you're ok. He seemed quite worried." "Athrun Zala." I spoke, eyes locked on the blankets that cover me. "What?" "His name is Athrun Zala." I spoke again, and looked up at her. She smiled and nodded to me, heading towards the door. "Well then I'll have to look into thanking this Mr. Zala. You're uniform is over there. You're free to do as you please, but not permitted to enter battle anytime soon. Please don't over do it, you may wander the ship, but don't push yourself." She said pointed to a desk and chair, which had my uniform draped over it. With that she left me to myself.

I placed my feet on the floor, and pressed my weight down. Nothing, I felt fine. I took a few steps forward and stopped. My legs weren't giving out on me. I couldn't remember the last time I had stood on my own. I could stand again, I could walk again. I walked toward the chair, and pulled off my uniform. I pulled on the white slacks, and the blue coat over. I zipped it up to the collar, and then walked to the door. It slid open and I walked out. I walked down the hall and made my way to my quarters, the door slid open.

Stepping inside, I saw the light from my laptop, it was still on, or maybe it was turned on. "Birdy!" I heard come from behind and then I felt the bird place it's self upon my shoulder. It rubbed against my face and I smiled. "Hello there Birdy, I haven't seen you in a while. Did you miss me?" "Terribly." I heard a voice come from the corner of the dark room. I looked over to my bed and saw a red-haired girl setting in the corner with a blanket wrapped around. "I see you're still alive Kira. I'm so glad you're safe."

"Fllay." I spoke, walking towards her not bothering to turn on the light. I sat down on my bad next to her, and she instantly threw her arms around me. ----Everyone seemed to be doing that today. I guess they missed me more than I thought--- "I'm so Sorry!" She blurted out the weight knocking me over. She looked down at me, her hair hanging in my face, as her tears struck my cheek. "Kira, it's my fault. I'm so sorry." She spoke again. I sat up, and looked into her eyes. "Fllay what're you talking about?" her boy shook as bad as her voice as she spoke. "Kira I….Kira I……that day when you…. I went after Birdy, it escaped the room, and it went to your cockpit, I went in after and I shooed it out. But then I--- then I started messing with things, I didn't know why. I don't know why I hated you. No—I hated you because of my father…and when you left at first I--- At first I was Happy, I thought you were dead. But then…But then as time went on...I—I couldn't take it. I missed you. I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to feel you when you held me in your arms. I wanted to feel your li…." I silenced her as I wrapped my arm around her, and pulled her towards me, pressing my lips to hers. Her eyes went wide, as I closed my mine, and then slowly pulled away. "You're just riled up Fllay, It's alright. I'm ok. Thank you…." I smiled at her, as I pulled myself up off my bed, and went to the door. "Birdy!" I heard as the green form flew ahead of me as the door slid open. "Thank You? For what! Kira I tried to kill you!" I heard her shout behind me, as I left the room. I knew she was just scared, I knew she was still jumbled from what had happened.

I soon found myself in front of the same window I had peered through, when Lacus was first aboard. I smiled as I stared deeply into space, and the stars filled my eyes. "Birdy!" It cooed again, rubbing against my face. I was home; I was with "My kind" according to Athrun. Thoughts of them went through my mind, Athrun and his friends. The Arch-Angel, Athrun, everyone was so worried about me. The Arch-angel was truly my home. This was a place to be, with my kind.

The End

Alright everyone, I want to thank you all for reading this. I know it took me a very long time to finish it, and it's the first Fan fiction, I really did. So yet again thank you. I love opinions, good, bad and ugly, so feel free to give them. If you guys want more I'll what I can do. But I really just wanted to thank you all for reading it means a lot to me. Now I'll try to finish some other fan fictions. ;;

Jen "the Stampede" Motou


End file.
